The White Witch of Fairy Tail
by Wolfman1997
Summary: As the war came to an end, peace reigned through out Eylstadt. Even for our heroine, life was starting to be a lot more easier, now. That is until, she got sent to a different world, where magic is flowing and there are creatures & people who can be very dangerous. Join Izetta and Fairy Tail's finest, to help save the world and get her back to her own world. (Non-Canon Story)
1. Ch1: Portal of the Red Stone

**The White Witch of Fairy Tail**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Izetta: The Last Witch or Fairy Tail. All work and Credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)_

 **Before we begin, I personally like to thank animedeviluvzyuri for helping me edit/work on this story. I hope you enjoy & say nice things about this story. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

 **Ch1:**  
 **Portal of the Red Stone**

 **Prolog: Long ago in an alternate time in a different world, a brutal World War was taking place. This was a battle between the army of the country, Germania and a smaller Alpine country known...as Eylstadt. In the darkest hour, the small country of Eylstadt was losing the war. People were slaughtered left to right, and their beloved Archduke has passed on by sickness.**

 **As darkness continued to reign over the kind people of Eylstadt, hope seemed far from reach for them…or so they thought. With the help of the Archduke's daughter and future Archduchess of Eylstadt, Ortfine Fredericka von Eylstadt, better known as Finé, a legend from ancient past came in the form of one red headed girl, who'd protect those she cared for very much.**

 **That girl is know as Izetta, and she….was a powerful witch. Using her magic powers for a greater good, Izetta became the mighty savior of Eylstadt. Like long ago as the previous legend that protected the country, she has earned the nickname, The White Witch of Eylstadt. With the help of her long time friend Finé and the people of the country, victory was in reach.**

 **With Izetta's magic flowing through her body and the magic flowing throughout land, she became the hope the people of the country need. However, like the war….the magic wouldn't last forever.**

 **In the final battle with the Germanian Empire, Izetta was face to face with the newly resurrected legend, Sophie. A clone of the first white witch created by Germanian scientist to help overthrow the country of Eylstadt. In an act of desperation and bravery, Izetta used all her magic from a blood red stone to drain all the magic throughout the land, including her own.**

 **This would eventually inflict damage throughout her body. The sustained damaged she had taken caused her legs to become broken, leaving her paralyzed from the waist down. Though she couldn't walk with her own legs anymore and can't use magic, she still had the one person she cares and truly loves in the world. To Izetta, Finé meant everything to her, even if she meant losing her magic.**

(Beginning of the story)

We begin our tale in a part of the woods in Eylstadt. There in a small cottage, our main heroine Izetta looks out the window in her chair, waiting for Finé to arrive. Upon waiting, the former witch was admiring the beauty of the woods. Things looked quite peaceful at the moment, as the light from the golden warm sun refracts light onto the green trees and the sound of birds singing their magnificent melodies. No longer fearing war glooming over her shoulder, as it's been half a year since that occurred.

"Everything alright, Lady Izetta?" The redhead turns her attention to the voice calling her, for she wasn't alone. In fact, she was in the presence of her good friend and young maid Lotte, who was helping the former witch get by from day to day, since she's been paralyzed.

She smiles back at the young maid and decides to give her an answer. "Yes, everything is fine. I was just intrigued by the sight of the forest." She wasn't wrong. The sight was beautiful. "I mean, there are no guns firing, no soldiers fighting, and everything is just peaceful when the war had ended."

The younger girl smiles back at the older girls enthusiasm. "Well it has been half a year since then. I wouldn't be at all surprised if it stays like this for a while." Lotte looks out the window with the former witch. Both girls could go on and on about the current beauty of the world, however there was too many for them to count.

"Archduchess Finé, would think you're a beautiful sight." The redheaded girl then turned red herself, after that comment from the young maid girl. As a response back, Lotte giggled a little after teasing the former witch.

"Please, don't laugh. You know how I feel about Finé like that." Izetta blushes at the young maid's teasing. For she has told Lotte and a couple others, specifically the girls she had friended back in the city of Eylstadt, how she truly felt about Finé.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself there." Lotte giggled for a couple of seconds, then stopped and turn to Izetta with a smile of confidence. "Besides, I'm sure the Archduchess would feel the same way." She puts both hands on the former witch's right hand, as mode of confidence.

This would lead to Izetta smiling back at the young maid. "Thank you, Lotte." Izetta thanks her small friend for the confidence builder. "You're welcome." Lotte replies back as she still smiles.

As the little touching moment the two girls had occurred, the sound of footsteps and knocking came from the outside of the cottage door. After the knocking had stopped, a voice of a girl went through the door.

"Izetta, Lotte, are you in there?" Immediately recognizing the voice, both girls smiles with a bit of excitement, as Lotte goes to the door to open it. Upon opening the door, the two girls were in the presences of the blonde archduchess of Eylstadt and good friend Finé.

"Good to see you again, Archduchess." The maid slightly bows for her archduchess in respect. "Very good to see you again too, Lotte." She replies back with a smile at the younger girl.

"Finé." Izetta smiles warmly back at her close friend. "Izetta." Finé smiles warmly back at her one true closes friend and gives her a nice small hug. The hug she gave the redhead wasn't too much, since it was obvious that she didn't want to hurt the girl, now that she's in a wheelchair.

"How have you been holding up today?" Having no problems answering the blonde's questions, she decides to speak. "Pretty well for someone who can't walk anymore. How about you?"

"I'm doing well myself. In fact, there's something I would like to discuss with you, Izetta." This made the redhead a bit quite curious after hearing Finé say that. "I'll get some tea ready for us right away." The young maid suggest as she gets started on making tea.

Getting comfortable on the small couch while taking a few sips some tea that Lotte had prepared, Finé and Izetta were ready to get started with their discussion. "Thank you, Lotte." The blonde archduchess thanked the maid for the tea with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." The redheaded former witch did the same with a reply. "You're very welcome, my ladies." The young maid slightly bows in a polite manner.

After thanking Lotte and having some tea, Finé turns to Izetta with a bit of a serious, yet uncertain expression. The expression she gave her made the former witch feel a bit concern for her close friend.

With having the blonde girl clear her thoughts, she finally decides to speak. "Izetta, as you already know, it's been half a year since the war had ended and...well...you have lost your magic as a result." The blonde tries to clear her throat to further the explanation.

"So with that being said, we recently got word from our scientist, that they manage to gather some fragments from the stone from your fight with Sophie." After hearing the archduchess say that, it made Izetta a bit more curious.

However from the expression Finé continued to show, Izetta knew that it wasn't easy for the blonde to say to her. For the blonde female had known, that the former witch's magic was a bit of a sensitive topic for Izetta.

"They want me to come see what they have researched on the stone, tomorrow." The archduchess clears her throat one more time, for there was one thing she needed ask. "Saying that, I would like to ask...Izetta, would you please accompany me?" Again, for Finé, it wasn't an easy thing for her to say, let alone ask.

"I know it would probably bring up some bad times from before, but since the stone had to do with what you had to go through, I figure you would want to see for yourself." Finé explains further while her head was slightly down.

"It's your decision...of course. I wouldn't want to force you into anything that you probably don't want part of anymore." Feeling two hands on her left hand, Finé turns to Izetta's direction, as the redhead was giving her a slight smile.

"It's alright, Finé...I know what had happened before had consequences, but that was the past and besides, I was the one who thought of using up all my magic. You don't need to feel responsible, for my decision." She wasn't wrong, Izetta was the one who came up with that idea.

"There's no need to worry about that, because I would do almost anything for you...and yes I would be honored to accompany you." With Izetta's words touching her, the archduchess slightly smiles back with a bit of confidence in heart.

In fact, scene was so touching, it made Lotte cry with a bit of joy. "Thank you so much Izetta." Finé thanks Izetta, as she gives her childhood friend another gentle hug. "You're welcome, Finé." Izetta replies, knowing how things have turned out to be.

 **S**

After a brief meeting with specific people the next day, we find our two protagonist in the Eylstadt Research Center, where they have been invited to see how the Eylstadt scientist have researched about the red stone. So far, both ladies were a little curious what the scientist have discovered.

While they were there, they were accompanied by not only Lotte, who was helping Izetta move around, but also their two friends, Leader of the Eylstadt Royal Guard, Bianca and Finé's personal tutor, Elvira.

"Thanks for coming along you two." The Archduchess thanked the two other female companions. "Of course. I couldn't just leave you four without someone protecting you." The Royal Guard leader replied back with confident smirk.

"I agree with Bianca." Elvira adds on with the same expression. "And besides, I'm your personal tutor after all. There has to be someone other than Bianca to look after you." The older woman gives them a wink.

After a couple of minutes of prepping, the leading male scientist walks up to the group of ladies to show them what he and his research team had came across. "Good to see that you've made it, your Highness." The lead scientist tilts forward in respect.

"Likewise." The archduchess replies back with a confident smile. "We are very interested in what you and your team have researched."

"Well, I hope you find our research most intriguing." The Leading scientist smiles back at the blonde archduchess, as he along with the girls move to where the research is taking place.

Upon entering the designated room, the girls were in awe a bit by what they were seeing. For what they were seeing, was a red stone, similar to what Sophie and Izetta had used in the final battle in a jar filled with water. Izetta was especially shocked to see this, since she knows what the stone in capable of.

"Is that what I think it is?" Finé looks in awe at the stone. "Yes, it's the same kind of stone from the fragments we've gathered." The lead scientist confirms that what they were seeing is the real stone.

 _"I can't believe it, another stone, but how?"_ The thought still goes through Izetta's mind, exactly wondering how could there be another stone.

The Leading scientist clears his throat, as he tries to explain. "As you can see, the stone is a exact replica of the stones both Izetta and Sophie had both used before."

"A replica?" Lotte was slightly confused by what the leading male scientist had just said.

"That's right." A female scientist speaks out. "The stone you are seeing is a replica from the fragments that we have gathered."

"That's what you did with the fragments?" Izetta says sounding a bit shocked, confused, and curious.

"Not necessarily, the fragments sort of did that on their own." She reveals to the five surprised ladies.

"What do you mean by that?" Elvira decides to ask, as she and the others were even more confused by what the female scientist had meant.

"While we were continuing our research, something strange occurred." The male scientist tries to explains what the female scientist had meant, as he holds the jar containing the stone. "As we were examining the fragments in the jar, they started glow and slowly rebuild itself."

"So...What you are saying is, that the fragments repaired themselves?" Bianca says, as she and the others were surprised hearing that. "How is that even possible?"

"We wish we knew ourselves." The female scientist slightly answer Bianca's question. "As we all know, the stone can absorb magic in the surrounding area. However, Izetta was able to be rid of the all the magic in this world of ours. Which brings us to wonder how it was able to reform itself without magic?" The male scientist knew she wasn't wrong, for he didn't even know how it was possible.

As a matter of fact, this was even more surprising for the former witch herself. For she did basically got rid of all the magic half a year ago. "Excuse me. If it's alright with you, can I examine the stone closely?" Izetta decides to ask.

"Sure thing." Seeing and feeling no harm in that, he hands the jar with the stone in it to the former witch so she may examine it.

"Be Careful, Izetta." Finé tells her friend in a concerning tone. "I will." the redhead replies back to Finé that it was going to be ok.

Upon examining the jar with the stone in it, the memories of what she had done with the same stone go through a bit of her head. For she knew the stone can be dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands. However, she decided to get those thoughts out of her mind and just focusing on examining the stone.

So far, the stone looked pretty average, as it was indeed an exact replica. However, as she was still examining, she noticed something about the stone. Something that she hadn't seen before. In fact it wasn't there when she or Sophie even used the stones.

"What's that suppose to be?" The others decided to look at the stone themselves to see what she had meant. What got her and the other's attention was the sight of some small, clear, hexagon shaped crystal in the center of the stone.

After looking at it, the group of five ladies had a lot more questions that not only needed answers, but also an explanations. "What is that crystal in the center?" Finé questions out loud.

"That's what we like to know." The male scientist reveals, as he didn't even know what that crystal was himself. "It appeared there when the stone was reforming itself and the strangest thing is, we weren't able to identify the type of crystal it is."

"You mean it show up out of nowhere?" Finé looks back at both the scientist after hearing what the male one said.

As a response, they both nodded yes in agreement, for they themselves were just as confused as them. As a result, this was making things oddly strange for everyone as it started to turn into some kind of mystery.

Even Izetta still had some questions in her mind that needed answering. _"Where could this crystal have come from?"_ The thought still goes through the former witches mind, as she continues to examine the stone.

Then in a sudden instant, a light starts to refract from the unknown crystal in the center of the stone. After words, the stone began to glow itself, causing the others to look in shock at the bright light. As the stone and mysterious crystal continued to both glow, the jar shattered in Izetta's hands, causing her to scream for a short second.

What happened next was really freaky for the group and scientist, as the stone was now floating in the air. However, if that wasn't strange enough, the stone started to change into something possibly worse.

Right before their very eyes with the looks of disbeliefs and slight horror, the stone turned into some kind of red portal. If that didn't make matters even more complicated, the portal was beginning to sucking up almost everything in the room, causing the others to slightly panic.

"Everybody, get down!" Bianca yells, as she grabs both Finé and Izetta downward to the floor, so they wouldn't get sucked in. Listening to the soldier, Elvira grabs Lotte while holding onto a nearby metal railing, so she doesn't get pulled in too. As for the man and women scientist, they were holding tightly on to similar railing.

At that pointing moment, things were looking bad for those who were in the area, as everyone was now holding on for dear life, as the portal sucks up almost everything nearby.

Things seemed alright for a moment, as they all continue to hold on tightly so they don't get sucked in. However,...that wasn't for our heroine. As the force from the portal continues to suck up, Izetta was starting to come loose from Bianca's grip. Once that happened, she was being sucked in while screaming. Luckily for her, Finé manage to catch and grab her tightly by the hand.

"Izetta, Hold on!" The archduchess yells out as she holds onto her friend's hand. She then tries to pull the redhead back to her, but she wasn't strong enough, as the force from the portal was too strong for her. At that moment, she starts to lose grip of the former witch's hand, as it was slipping away from her.

"I can't hold for much longer!" Izetta yells, as she starts to slip away from Finé's hand. "Keep holding on, Izetta!" The young blonde cries in desperation.

Finé kept on trying to hold on tightly to Izetta, but that went up in flames as the redhead slipped through her fingers. Everything seemed slow for a short moment, as both girls look in horror, knowing...that it was too late.

As a final reaction, Izetta screamed as she got sucked into the portal. After she got sucked in, the portal itself had disappeared in an instant. Leaving the others filled with shock, horror, and disbelief at what they had just seen with their own eyes.

"Izetta...no….Izetta...NOOOO!" Finé cries out in dismay, as she was the most divested to see her true friend, Izetta gone before her very eyes.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Again, special thanks and shout out to animedeviluvzyuri for helping me with this.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	2. Ch2: Welcome to Earthland

**The White Witch of Fairy Tail**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Izetta: The Last Witch or Fairy Tail. All work and Credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)_

 **Before we begin, I personally like to thank animedeviluvzyuri for helping me edit/work on this story. I hope you enjoy & say nice things about this story. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

 **Ch2:**

 **Welcome to Earthland**

 **Last time on The White Witch of Fairy Tail, Izetta, Finé, and Friends were at the Eylsadt Research Center, where the scientist have made an important discovery. Upon their research, the scientist showed the group of girls a replica of the red stone that was used in the war. However, something was different about the replica as a crystal-like object was in the middle of the stone. To their surprise and in an instant, the red stone transformed into a red portal and started to suck up everything. As a cruel twist of fate, Izetta lost her grip and got sucked through the portal, which disappeared along with her. Will she survive? What trails are ahead of her? Find out right now!**

After getting sucked in, Izetta screams in slight terror, as she spirals out of control and goes through a strange dimensional rift in the portal. As she was feeling extremely confused and scared for her life, something strange started to happen to her body. In fact, she slightly felt the strange thing herself, as her body started to glow around her a bit.

 _"What's...happening to me?!"_ The thought goes through her mind, as she continues to go through the rift.

However, the strange thing that was happening to her was the least of her problems, as a white blinding light shinning up ahead of her was coming in close. When she got closer, her body was engulfed by it and everything had gone white for a split second.

After the blinding light had came to an immediate end, Izetta was out of the rift and popped out of the portal. This would cause her to fall on her back onto the ground of a what seems to be a grassy field with a clear blue sky. At that moment, the portal immediately closed and disappeared out of sight.

Slightly seeing the portal closed, Izetta raises her arm slowly as she tries to reach up toward the sky, while on the ground. "No...Fi...né." She utters out, as her arm falls to the ground and everything fades to black, as she became unconscious.

 **S**

 _(Inside Izetta's subconscious)_

Deep in her subconscious, Izetta floats in a dark void with her eyes clothes and her body completely in the nude. As she was floating in said void, sadness was slowly growing inside her very mind. Knowing that the she had separated with the one person….No...One girl she care for the most in her lifetime.

 _"Finé...Why did this had to happen?"_ Sadness continues to go through not only through her mind, but also her heart and soul. _"How did it turned out like this?"_

Just then, before she can think of anything else, the sound of a voice goes through her ears and void. _"Who do you think she is?"_ From the sound of it, the voice sounded as though it belonged to a male.

 _"Who is that?"_ The former witch wonders who the voice could belong to. _"She looks really hurt."_ Another voice goes through her subconscious, only this time, it was the voice was the sound of a female.

 _"What should we do with her?."_ Another voice that was rather smaller sounding this time goes through her subconscious next. _"Who's there? What's going on?"_ Confusion goes through Izetta's mind.

 _"We definitely can't just leave her in the middle of this field."_ The voice of another male echoes throughout her subconscious.

 _"Agreed, let's take this girl to an infirmary stat."_ The voice of another female, that sounded a little more maturer than the previous female voice echoes in her mind.

 _"Good idea."_ A much younger female's voice agrees with the mature female's voice, as it also echoes throughout Izetta's unconscious mind. _"I hope this child turns out ok."_ Another small, but rather female sounding voice echoes in a concerning tone.

 _"These people...What's...going...on?"_ The redheaded female mutters her last thought, as she slowly goes through a bright light.

 _(SN: When I said she was nude, I didn't mean her unmentionables were showing. This is rated T for a reason. Get your mind out of your pants.)_

 **S**

 _(Out of subconscious)_

Coming back to reality, Izetta slowly tries to open her eyes as she starts to regain consciousness. Blinking a couple of times, she slowly tries opening her eyes as wide as she can without too much restraint.

The first thing that comes up in her vision was a sealing of what seemed to be a room. Wanting to get a better look at where she was, the redhead slowly scoots her body upwards on what looked like a bed. At that point, Izetta became a bit slightly confused, for it looked as though she was in some kind of small room she wasn't at all familiar with.

 _"Where am I?"_ The thought goes through her head as she was still trying to processing where she was. However, that would have to wait, as things became a little more confusing when she had noticed three or rather five people she wasn't familiar with sleeping in the same room as she was.

One of them looked very young with long blue hair tied in two pigtails wearing a white sleeveless dress with white unattached sleeves. The dress she wore also had red a ribbon around the waist and matching trim. The other one looked rather older, with blonde hair tied in two twin pigtails, wearing white top shirt that came with a blue vest with matching unattached sleeves with golden trim. Once Izetta got a good look at the blonde, it made her feel slightly curious, as she kind of reminded her a bit of Finé. Except this blonde had bigger...unmentionables than the Archduchess.

Another thing she had noticed from the both of the girls, is that they both had some strange markings on their bodies. Marking in which (No pun intended) she had never seen before. The blue haired girl had a light blue mark on her right shoulder, while the blonde haired girl had the same mark on her right, but this time in pink. _"Who are these two?"_ The former witch wonders what to make of the two sleeping girls.

Another thing she happened to noticed were that there was also two cats that were present with them. One cat was sleeping next to the blue haired girl and the other was snoozing on the former witch's legs, as it was blowing a snot bubble in its sleep. The one sleeping next to the blue haired girl was white, as snow wearing what seems to be a light pink skirt with a dark pink ribbon on its tail. Also the cat was wearing a dark pink sleeveless collared shirt with a yellow tie, that had a dark pink paw print on it. As for the other cat who was sleeping on Izetta's legs, it was strangely blue wearing a green nap sack on it's back.

She looks at the blue feline with slight confusion. For she had never seen a blue colored cat before. _"What an oddly colored cat."_ Out of curiosity, Izetta uses her index finger to poke the said snoozing cat on the side to see if the fur was actually blue.

Once that had happened, the snot bubble popped and the cat started to move. Izetta was a little nervous when she saw the cat was waking up. Waking up from the nap, the blue cat yawns itself awake and sits up forward and straight, as it stretches its body out. After a few more seconds of stretching, the blue cat opens his eye to see a certain redhead was awake. "Oh hey, you're awake." The cat surprisingly spoke.

It took Izetta few seconds to process what she heard come out of that cat's mouth. As a quick response she screams in slight shock and confusion. This would lead to startling not only the cat, but the other cat and two girls awake as well.

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" The blonde haired girl frantically yelps as she had no idea what's with the sound of someone screaming. "Did someone get hurt?!" The Blue haired girl shares the same reaction as the older blonde.

Hiding a bit of her face with the covers, so only for her eyes were present, Izetta looks at the blue cat while slightly terrified. _"It...It...spoke?! How is that possible?! Cats can't talk!"_ The thought of the cat talking goes through her mind, for it was kind of freaky for her seeing a blue talking cat.

"What did you do now, you tom cat?" Izetta turns her attention to the new voice, which surprisingly came from the other cat, who was looking rather displeased at the blue one. _"That one talks, too?"_ Things were starting to look a bit more freaky at that moment for Izetta, as she was still continues trying to hide a bit of her face.

"I don't know. I just wanted to say hi to this girl, then the next thing I knew she screamed." After the blue cat had explained that, the other cat and two girls had finally notice that the redhead was awake.

"Oh, you're awake." The older blonde speaks to redhead girl. At first, Izetta was still a little frightened and nervous, for she had never met this girl before, but she didn't seem hostal to her. Seeing no harm in this, the former witch managed to slightly calm down just a bit by putting the covers away from her face and clears her throat.

"Umm...Hello." The redhead was still a little nervous saying something to them, but you can't blame her for trying to speak to new people like this.

"Are you alright?" The blue haired girl asked if Izetta was ok. As a matter of fact, the other three could have asked her the same thing. After all, she was knocked out for who knows what.

"I think so." The redhead wasn't sure if she was alright. Granted she didn't feel anything hurting her, but still. "I must say child, you've been out for a while now. What exactly happened to you?" The white haired cat asked. As response, Izetta slowly pushes her body back to the wall of the bed. For she was still a little freaked out about the whole talking cats, thing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The blue cat looked worried for the redhead. Seeing the expression on the feline's face, Izetta decides to calm back down and clear a bit of her thoughts. "I'm sorry...It's just, I didn't know you two can talk is all." She looks at the two cats, who were a little confused by she had meant. However the confusion didn't last very long, as the blue cat figured what she meant by that and realized something what happened a few seconds ago. In fact, the white cat even figured it out.

"Oh, I get it. That's why you were freaked out. You haven't seen a talking cat before." The blue cat hits the nail on the head, for the cat wasn't wrong, she had never heard or seen a talking cat before in her life. "In other words, you startled the poor girl." The white cat was still annoyed at the blue cat.

As a result, the blonde haired female whacked the blue cat in the head as she was just, as annoyed as the white one. Thus, it left a big bruise on his head. "Owe! That hurt!" The blue cat groaned in a bit of pain. "Serves you right, for scarring her like that."

After slightly scolding the cat, the blonde turns her attention back to Izetta with a slight awkward smile on her face. "Anyways, we're real sorry that he scared you like that." The former witch had a slight awkward expression on her face as well, for Izetta didn't really mind at all, for she figured the cat didn't intentionally scare her. "It's alright, I was just caught by surprise is all."

However for her, the surprises was about to get even more surprising as had noticed something that was really strange. She was still a little nervous and startled at first to noticed it, but she realized it the moment she looked at the covers. What she failed to realize at first was her legs had moved from all the comotion and what not.

As a result, she removed the covers from the lower half of her body and started moving her legs, as though she was a newborn infant. "I...can move my legs, again?!" This came to a surprise for her, because last she checked, she was paralyzed from her final battle with Sophie.

"Is there something, wrong?" The young blue haired asked, for she was worried for the red head. "I'm not quite sure honestly." Izetta was a bit flustered as was slightly freaking out about all this. First, there were talking cats, and now she can move her legs again? What exactly is go on around here?!

Speaking of which, the one question that had popped into her mind had finally surfaced. "Sorry for not asking this earlier, but where exactly am I?" That was the one of the few questions she needed to get out the way.

Luckily for her, the blonde had some answers for her. "You're an infirmary right now. You see, the four of us, along with three other of our friends were visiting this this village for a mission and it just so happens that we found you in a field, unconscious. So I guess you can say, we took you with us hoping someone would help."

That explanation from the blonde did manage to answer a few questions that the former witch had. It wasn't as much, but still it was something. "I see. Well thank you for that." She slightly smiles at the group of four. In fact, it was kind of nice to hear that these people were willing to get her some help, even though they were complete strangers to each other. "You're very welcome." The blonde smiles back.

However, Izetta still wanted to know few more things. One of which was sort of an obvious question she willing to ask. "Umm...Sorry for asking, but who exactly are you guys?" She really didn't catch their names, since they haven't really introduced themselves, yet.

Once again, the blond had the answer to her question. "Oh, that's right. We haven't introduced ourselves. Allow me to start. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." The blond known as Lucy, introduced herself.

"This is Wendy." She introduces the blue haired girl. "Hello, there." Wendy politely bows to the red headed girl.

"This is Carla." Lucy introduces the white cat. "Pleasure to meet to you child." Similar to Wendy, she politely bows to Izetta.

"And this is Happy." Lucy finally introduces the blue cat, known as Happy. "Aye, sir!" He raises his paw upward with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." She smiles back at the group knowing that they introduced themselves to her in a friendly manner.

"So, what your name?" Happy asked the redhead. Seeing no harm in it, she clears her throat just a bit as she gets ready to introduce herself. It was only fare, since they introduced themselves first. "My name is Izetta. Again, it's nice to meet you." The former witch slightly smiles in return.

"That's a really pretty name." Wendy compliments the redheaded girl, which cause her to be bashful. "Why, thank you." The nice compliment Wendy gave her even caused her to slightly turn red just a bit.

However, compliments and introductions aside, the group of four still had some things they needed to ask. "So tell us, Izetta. Could you mind telling us how you ended up like this." Carla brought up a pretty good question. The four were curious about the redhead, for didn't know much about her. "Hey, yeah. What happened? Did somebody hurt you or something?" Lucy shares the same kind of concerning curiosity as the white cat.

It was a hard thing for Izetta to say something, since she wasn't sure what had happened herself. "It's a bit of a long story." For her, the only thing she remembers was going through a portal and then ended up in a field.

In fact, remembering that gave her a look of surprise and dismay on her face. "What's wrong, now?" Happy and the others notice the look on her face, as they were concerned and worried for the redhead. "Where am I?" Izetta looks back them in a worried tone.

"We already told you. You're in the village's infirmary." Carla reinforms the redhead where she is. It was a bit confusing for the group of four, since they had already told her before.

However, it wasn't what Izetta had truly meant. "I understand that, but I mean where is this village located? What country is this?" These kind of questions Izetta needed to know. For she was getting worried about all this.

"Well, we're not quite sure where this village is located per say, but it close to a few towns nearby. As for your other question. You're in the country of Fiore." The blonde explains to the younger redheaded girl. Unfortunately for Izetta, she wasn't familiar with that name. "Fiore?...Where's that?"

Hearing her ask that question, made the four even more confused. "Wait, you mean to tell us don't know about the country?" Happy wasn't off. Izetta had never heard of that country before. Which led her to ask this next question. "Eylstadt...Where's Eylstadt?!"

Again they were confused by she had meant. "What's that?" Wendy ask the redhead sharing the confusion, as the other three. "It's a country. Is it anywhere near here at all?" Izetta desperately explains to the group.

Sadly for her, they were still confused and gave her worried looks on their faces. "I'm sorry, but I don't think any of us heard of a country called that around here." Lucy tells the redhead. "I don't remember Earthland having a country with that name before." Carla shares Lucy's reaction.

"Earthland?" Izetta was still confused, since she hadn't heard of a place. "Hold up, you don't know what Earthland is either?" Happy adds on to the confusion for everyone. "Are you not from around here, child?"

However, Carla didn't receive an answer, as the former witch tries to process . She looks back at what had occured before all this then and tries to pieces the puzzle together. She then realizes the one possible answer for all this. _"No….This can't be."_ As The thought goes through her mind and knowing that a fear of her's had come to fruition, tears immediately start to come out of her eyes.

 _"This place….It's not my world."_ Sadness takes over her, knowing she is no longer in her world. No longer in Eylstadt, away from her home, and even more sadly, she was completely far away from not only her friends, but the person she cares for the most in this world. _"Fi...né."_ The thought of the archduchess causes her to me even more sad as snivels out tears.

Seeing this unfold, the group looks back at the girl, with saddened concerning expressions. It was sad seeing her cry. Granted, they didn't know why she was so upset, but had to have been a good reason. "Poor girl, she must have been through alot, if she's this sad." Lucy and others felted bad for the girl. Wanting to comfort the girl, the blonde, puts her hand on the redhead's.

"There, there. There's no need to be crying." The older blonde tries to gently calm her down. "I'm sorry...I'm just...really far away from home." Izetta tries to wipe away the tears.

"We can tell. You seemed very confused and upset by all this." Wendy wasn't wrong. After all, Izetta is in a different world. It would make anyone confused and sad. 

"Why?...Why did this had to happen to me? I won't be able to see my friends, again. Worst of all I won't be able to tell her how I truly feel." She curls her legs and knees up to her face in sad mood as the thought of Finé continues to go through her mind.

Hearing this coming out of the redhead's mouth, the group of four started to feel bad for the girl, even more. Again granted, they didn't know much about her, but they knew she was far away from home and having a hard time at the moment. Things seemed bleak for Izetta for she had know idea how to get back home to her world.

However as fate would have it, she was in the presence of the group of four as they gave her slight smirks of confidence and Lucy placing her hand on the redhead's shoulder. As a response, Izetta looks up and notices the smirks on their faces. "There's no need to worry. How would you like it if we help you?"

Hearing that from the blonde really caught Izetta's attention. "You'd...be willing to help me?" She could really believe what she was asked. The four of them were willing to help her, even though they know less about her.

"Sure thing." Happy raises his paw up, as he agrees with the blonde. In fact, those two weren't the only ones.

"We help people in these situations all the time." Wendy adds to the agreement. Hearing that from said blue haired girl, made the redhead a bit more curious and wonder what the group does for a living?

However, she wasn't sure how they were able to help. "...But, how can you help me? It would seem impossible to help me." She brought up a good point though. How would they be able to help her get back home if she was from a different world?

"There's always a way when it come to us. Granted we don't know yet, but we'll find it." The words of confidence from the blonde had really touched the redhead as tears of slight joy goes down her cheeks, knowing it was really nice of them to help her like this.

"Thank you...thank you very much." Even though there were a bit of tears going down Izetta's face, they could tell her that she was happy. Seeing this caused the group to smile warmly even more.

"No problem. That's what people in Fairy Tail is all about!" It was nice hearing that from Wendy. However, it made the redhead slightly confused.

"Fairy Tail? What's that?" The redhead had never heard that name before.

"Oh that's right, we haven't told you. That's our wizard guild." Lucy explains to the redhead.

"Wizard guild?" Again, Izetta was still confused by what Lucy had said, for she had never heard of a wizard guild before. Come to think of it, she thought wizards were only mythes, since there were none that existed in her world.

"That's right. There are many guilds through the land and ours is Fairy Tail." After Carla had explained that to the redhead, the ormer witch was slightly intrigued by that.

"So are you a wizard, too?" After Happy had asked her that, the redhead became slightly nervous answering that.

"Well...You can say something like that." Again, she was nervous answering that, since she didn't know how they would react to knowing that she was a former witch. Either way while that answer was an unsure one, the group of wizards had no problem with that. All that matters was how they could help Izetta with her problem.

However, that would have to wait, since there was something they needed to take care of first as something or rather someone, just kicked opened the door to the room. "Hey you guys! Are up, yet?!" A rather loud voice of a male enters the room with the two cats and three girls.

After doing such a loud welcoming thing, the male enters the room himself. From the looks of it, the guy had spiky pink hair and black eyes. The outfit he wore consisted of a black closed open collared vest with golden trim and one sleeve on his left arm that also had a leather brown armband. His appearance and attire also consisted of the same marking as Lucy and Wendy, but only this time it was red on his right arm that had a black wristband. A few other things he was wearing was a white scaly looking scarf wrapped around his neck, white knee-length trousers with a belt and cloth that matched his vest, and black sandals on his feet.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Lucy seemed startled and annoyed by how the pink haired guy came in.

"That's Natsu for ya." Carla shares the same annoyance as the blonde, after what the boy named Natsu did. As for Izetta and Wendy, they were both was slightly startled how he came in like that.

"Anyways, you guys almost ready to begin the mission soon or what?!" He grins at them sounding pumped for their mission.

"Aye sir!" The blue cat, Happy raises his paw in agreement.

"I guess we can use this time to get ready for battle." Wendy knew Natsu was probably right. After all, they came to the town for reason.

"Did you say...battle?" Trying to repeat what the blue haired girl had just said, Izetta looks back feeling slightly worried.

"That's right. We came here to stop a gang of bandits who been causing trouble from running a muck." Carla explained to the redhead.

After seeing the small conversation with the white cat, Natsu had finally noticed that the younger redhead was up. "Oh hey, that girl is awake." The pink haired boy looks at her slightly.

The look he was giving her, was making said girl a bit more worried. "Um...hello." She shyly greets herself to the boy.

Having no problems with greeting people, he grins at her. "Sup. Does this mean you feeling ok, then?" It was a good start to ask the redhead that question.

"I guess so. I don't feel anything broken." That was one of the few things she can confirm. Nothing, especially her legs weren't broken.

"That's the spirit, Umm….What's your name exactly?" The male wizard looked confused, for the two them hadn't met yet.

The former witch was still a bit nervous, but luckily for, Lucy and the others were there to help. "It's alright. He's actually quite friendly once you get to know him. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Hearing those words from the blonde, had helped her just a bit as she clears her throat.

"My name is Izetta. It's nice to meet you." She looks back at the boy, hoping there be a good response from him.

Luckily for her, he grins back at her once again. "Well it's nice to meet you, too. I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu introduces himself to her. Like Lucy stated before, Natsu did seem pretty friendly. In fact, he seemed rather cummy for the most part of it.

"So, you were saying about the mission?" Carla decides to ask the pink haired wizard.

"Oh, yeah. It's almost time for us to get started with the mission. Gray and Erza are waiting outside for us and I can't wait to show those bandit jerks what Fairy Tail is all about!" Natsu could hardly wait until he gets his hands on the bandits who been terrorizing the town.

"Glad to see you still wanting fight, Natsu." The blonde slightly sighs as she figured this would the kind of response form the male wizards.

However, there was something she was bit concerned about. "Hey listen, there's something rest of us need to discuss about, concerning Izetta here."

The group including Natsu turned to Izetta with concerning looks upon their faces. This would cause said, redhead to look back at them feeling a tad bit nervous. Natsu wasn't sure what Lucy meant by that. However, the others knew what she was talking about. They wanted to help their new friend, after the current mission.

One again, luckily for the group and redhead, Natsu didn't know what was precisely going on, but he had no problem with it. "Sure thing. I don't mind." He then stares back at Izetta.

"Say kid, are you tagging along?" After he asked that question to her, the others look at the Natsu in a worried and concerning way. Wendy and Happy were the most concerned out of the group. As for Lucy and Carla, they were at worried and slightly upset by the male's question.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Natsu." Lucy slightly protest.

"I agree. It could be dangerous for the girl." The white cat agrees with the blonde.

"Yeah, so?" The blonde and cat felted dumbfounded over the pink haired boy being completely oblivious about the situation.

"Why am I not surprised you would say that, like it was nothing?" Lucy sighed in defeat.

"I feel, as though we should have expected that coming from him." Carla shares the blonde wizard's reaction.

"Ok, I'll come along." After Izetta had spoked that, they look back at her, surprised and even more concerned.

"WHAT!? SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy and Carla wasn't expecting that kind of answer to come from the redhead.

"Are sure about that, Izetta?" Wendy wasn't sure about the idea either.

In fact it wasn't just her and the other two females, Happy felted the same way. "Carla is right. It could be very dangerous."

Though rehearing those words from the blue cat were slightly worrying to the redhead, she wasn't willing to give up. "I understand that, but I can't stand by and let people get hurt." She righteously looks back at the group with determination in her eyes.

"So please, let me accompany you. You guys are willing to help me. It's only fair if I come along and I promise I won't get in the way." The pleaded from Izetta was rather touching to hear. Granted the group of four were still a little uneasy about letting her tag along, but they knew what she had said had truly came from the heart.

After the four and Natsu looked back at each, then straight back at her, Lucy clears her throat and sighs in defeat. "Alright. You can come along." Again, the blonde was still unsure and it wasn't easy saying that, but she and the others knew the redhead isn't going to take no for an answer.

Now determined to help, Izetta continues to show the righteousness in her eyes as she do whatever it takes to lend a hand. "Thank you. I won't get in the way."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Again, special thanks and shout out to animedeviluvzyuri for helping me with this.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	3. Ch3: The Return of Magic

**The White Witch of Fairy Tail**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Izetta: The Last Witch or Fairy Tail. All work and Credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)_

 **Before we begin, I personally like to thank animedeviluvzyuri for helping me edit/work on this story. I hope you enjoy & say nice things about this story. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

 **Ch3:**

 **The Return of Magic**

After a couple of minutes of getting ready, the five individuals had walked out of the infirmary's doors as the scene of the sun starts to set. However, they weren't the only ones coming out alone as they were accompanied by Izetta as promised.

As they were walking out the door, the former witch herself was feeling a little strange. The reason she felt this way was because she was paralyzed for practically six months. It's been half a year back in her world since she was able to walk and move her legs again. So her not being in a wheelchair anymore felt more weird for.

Aside from her feeling strange because of her being able to walk again, she also felt slightly nervous. She hoped that she would be able to do something useful while helping out on their mission.

 _"I hope I'm able to help on their mission."_ As she continues to think about how she would be able to lend them their support, the thought of Finé still goes through her mind. _"Finé, I don't know how, but I will make it back to you. I promise."_

As she and the others were walking forward, they were greeted by two other people who looked as though they were waiting outside for them. From the looks of it, they could have been their other friends both Natsu and Lucy had mentioned before.

One of the individuals was male with dark short, yet spiky hair, wearing a black shirt with matching pants and shoes. He also, wore a white collared jacket with navy blue trim over his shirt. The other one was a girl with longer scarlet red hair. The outfit the other redheaded girl was wearing seemed to consist of some kind of knights armor on the top half of her body with a blue skirt and dark boots on the bottom of it.

"What took you guys so long?" The boy with dark hair looks over the group of five. "We have been waiting for you guys for a while now." Having noticed when the group of five were walking towards them, the two had noticed Izetta was walking with them.

"Well, it seems like the girl we found earlier is finally up." The older looking redhead had noticed that the former witch was up and about.

"Hey, sorry we're late. There was something we kind of needed to take care of." Lucy rubs the back of her head as a sweatdrop goes down her head as she was talking about Izetta.

Luckily for said blonde, the two could already tell who she is talking about. "We can tell." The older looking redhead looks back at the other redhead.

"Hey you!" The boy with dark hair grabs Izetta's attention. "Are you alright? You looked pretty beat up when we found you." He wasn't wrong, she was bang up when she got to this of theirs. Izetta was feeling slightly nervous answering his question.

"It's alright." Izetta turns to a slightly smiling Wendy. "These two are our friends. They may look a little intimidating, but there still nice people." Those words from the younger girl helped just a bit as Izetta clears her throat.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Izetta thanks the boy with the dark hair for that concerning question he asked her.

After that, Carla was the next person to clears her throat as she was about speak. "Ok, I think introductions our in order."

"Could have said better myself." Lucy agrees with the white cat. "Izetta, these two are the rest of our team." The blonde point two of them.

"This is Gray Fullbuster." Lucy introduces the to the boy with dark hair and white jacket named Gray.

"Sup?" The boy named Gray puts his hand up as he was saying hello to her in a slang like manner.

"And this is Erza Scarlet." She then proceeds introduces the other redhead in armor named Erza.

"It's nice to meet you." The armored girl named Erza slightly bows her head as she also says hello to the younger redhead.

"It's nice to meet you too." Izetta said while still feeling a bit nervous. "My name is Izetta." She slightly bows to the both of in return.

"That's a pretty name." Erza complements on the younger redhead's name, which caused the former witch to slightly blush.

"Umm..Thank you." Izetta thanked the armored girl feeling a little bashful from that. It was kind of flattering for her to hear.

"If it's not too much trouble asking, but could you mind telling us how you ended up in the middle of a field, so badly injured?" Gray was wondering what exactly occurred. He wasn't the only one, Erza kind of wondering the same thing.

It was same tough and nervous question for the younger redhead to answer. Luckily for her, she came up with a bit of a simple answer. "It's a bit of a long story." Feeling no problem to that answer for now, the two decided to take it.

"Hey before we get going, can five of us talk to you two for a moment?" Lucy decides to ask in a concerning tone.

Again, the both of them didn't see no problem with that. "Sure, but we need to make it quick." Erza reminds the others that they needed to do something.

With that being said, the group of five along with Erza and Gray kind of huddle together as they were they needed to talk about something or this case rather someone. As for Izetta, she decided to set this out. For she knows pretty well that the conversation they were having was possibly about her.

 _"I hope they understand."_ The thought goes through her mind as she was nervous how the other two would feel about her. Granted Lucy and the others were ok with the whole thing, but she wasn't sure how the others would feel.

After having their conversation, both Erza and Gray were dumbfounded by what they heard from the blonde and others. Even Natsu was in a little confused by what he heard, for this was the first time he was hearing something of this caliber.

"Are you serious about all that?" Gary looks back at the others wondering if what they said was actually correct.

As a response, Lucy nods back to darker haired male. "Yes, I know it sounds a little farfetch, but she was really upset and confused by some of the stuff we told her."

"She wasn't wrong." Wendy adds on to what the blonde is saying. "After we told her some of these things, she started crying."

Erza could understand the situation, but there something they said she needed to know. "And are you sure we are able to help her out."

"We don't know yet, but we at least we have to try." Lucy was a bit worried when she told the Erza that.

"She's right." Natsu agrees with the Lucy. "We might not know how to help her, but we at least have to try. We are Fairy Tail after all. It's not like anything we probably haven't dealt with before."

"That might be true Hot Head, but it doesn't sound that simple." Gray slightly scowls at Natsu being slightly naive.

"Are seriously, trying to piss me off, Ice for Brains?!" The pink haired male growls back at the darker hair male as the two butt heads.

"I'm just stating facts Lizard Breath!" The argument between the two of looked like it was about to escalate.

However for those two, Erza wasn't pleased by their squabble. "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" She intimates the two wizards.

As a response, they look back at her looking a bit frightened by the redhead. "Yes ma'am." Both boys replied back, while quivering in slight fear.

With that aside, Erza looks back the other members of her team then back to Izetta who was looking on while still being bit nervous. "And are you sure she wouldn't mind coming with us?" Erza turns toward Lucy, who nodded yes as response.

Granted it seemed dangerous for the younger redhead to come along, but if she was willing to do so then wouldn't be too much of a problem. Feeling as though there was really no point turning back now, she gives out a slight sigh. "Very well. She can come along."

Hearing that from Erza caused the other members of the team to smile back. "However, she has to make sure she doesn't get too involved with our mission. We wouldn't want her getting hurt again." She gives a small smirk as she informs the others to keep Izetta at least safe from harm.

Having no problem that, they give a smirk in return to the armored girl, for they know that they can handle that. With that also being said, they turn their attention to said redhead. "Hey, are you still coming?!"

Hearing Gray's voice grabbed Izetta's attention as she looks back at the group. "Make sure to keep up with us, alright?!"

After Erza had said that, Izetta gave a small smile return. "Ok, I will." She replies back as there was not much on turning now as she accompanies the wizards on their mission.

 **S**

As the night has finally fallen, the group of wizards and Izetta stand near the entrance of the town as they await for the bandits to make their move. So far nothing has occurred yet, but they couldn't afford to keep their guard down.

As they stand their ground, Izetta was still feeling a bit nervous about whole thing. Sure she said that she wanted to help with their mission, but she still wasn't sure how to do so. Seeing this expression on the former witch's face, Lucy grows concern for the younger redhead.

Lucy could probably understand why Izetta was looking and feeling this way. "Hey, are you sure you want to do this?" The blonde places her hand on Izetta's shoulder. "I mean, you could just stay in the one of the building until we're done."

As much as Lucy's offer was a safer choice, Izetta moves her head in disagreement. "No, it's alright." She tells the blonde. "I might not know how to help, but I got to at least try."

"That's good to hear in all, but just in case you might wanna stand behind us." Gray informs the younger redhead. "From what we heard, these bandits are able to use some pretty intense magic and we wouldn't want you to get killed by that."

After the darker haired male had said a word that she was familiar with, the younger redhead was surprise to hear that. "Did you say, magic?!" She looks back at Gray, wondering if what she heard was correct.

"Well yeah, Lucy and the others did tell you that we were wizard, didn't they?" Natsu answers as he crosses his arms in slight confusion.

"That's right, we can use magic almost like anyone else can." After hearing that from Happy, Izetta was then dumbfounded to learn about that. Not only she found out that Magic exist in this world, but almost anyone can use it.

"Are you alright, Izetta?" She snaps out of her small trans and turns to Wendy, as the blue haired girl had a slightly worried expression.

"Yes, I'm fine." The former witch replies back to the younger wizard. "I guess I'm still trying to process a few things." Izetta places her hand on her head. The more they see the former witch in a state like that, the more they kind of begin worry about her. After all, she doesn't know much about where she is or how she got here.

 _"I hope we can really help out Izetta after this. Telling by how she been acting for a while, it's clear she could use any help she can get."_ The thought goes through Erza's mind as she worries about the other redhead.

"Hey, I just realize something." Happy grabs the attention of the others. "Do you guys think that Izetta and Erza could be related? I mean they have the same color of hair and their names are almost alike."

And with that, most of the others were practically facepalmed by what the blue cat had just said. "Why am I not surprised you say that?" Carla sighs in annoyment from the blue cat's assumption.

Aside from what Happy had said, Izetta still tries to process what she had learned. _"I still can't believe it."_ It still rings in head what she had heard earlier as she looks at her palm. _"If what they said is true, does this mean I can use magic, again?"_

"Here they come!" After hearing that from Erza, she knew her questions were going to have to wait.

As the sound of multiple footsteps come marching forward, she and the others looks into the distance to see a big group of several men coming from the darkness of the night. From the scoundrel looks on their faces and the dark clothes they were wearing, they had to be the bandits the wizards and Izetta had heard about. The grins most of the bandits were making indicated that they mean business.

As they were approaching the entrance of the town, they immediately stopped half way as most of them continue to grin. "Hey, looky here boys! Looks like we got some morons blocking our way!" One of the bandits, who seemed to be the leader mocks the wizards in front of them, which caused him and most of his men to laugh. The wizards didn't seemed to be phased by the leader's insult.

"That's pretty funny! Because the morons we see are you idiots!" Gray fires an insult back at the bandits.

That aside, Erza looks at the bandits in serious scolding manner. "Listen up!" She speaks out. "Unless any of you want to not end up getting hurt, We suggest all of you leave this place now, or suffer the consequences!" She gives them a stern warning.

"Yeah, you guys don't wanna tangle with us!" Natsu yells in a righteous tone as he gives the bandits a confident grin.

"You said it, Natsu!" Lucy agrees with the pink haired male, as both of were convent about taking them on in a fight. However, the bandits weren't pleased by their words.

"Awfully cocky aren't we?!" The bandit leader wasn't as phased by their threats. "If that's what you jackasses think, then you left us with pretty much no choice." He crumbles his hand into a fist.

"MEN!" On the leader's command, the bandits drew out their weapons, which was a combination of swords, daggers and rifles. "SHOW THESE SIMPLETONS WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" The bandits going charging and roaring towards wizards and the former witch.

"It's always going to come down to this, is it?" Wendy sighs as she and the others know that they were going to have to do this the hard way.

"It sure feels like that." Carla feels the same way as the blue haired girl feels as they take their positions.

"I'm fired up, now!" As soon as Natsu had said those words with a grin, he punches his fist together. This would end up creating one of the most surprising things Izetta had ever seen, as the pink haired mage's hands were consumed by fire.

After words, Natsu leaps into the air towards the bandits with both hands being on fire. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** He moves his hand downward as he unleashes a powerful attack made fire onto the bandits. This cause some if not most of the bandits to scream in pain as they were wiped out completely.

Seeing this unfold had not only frighten the former witch, but caused her to be even more dumbfounded. Not only Natsu was able to use magic, but it was made of fire and it wiped out most of the bandits! _"That magic he did...It's really strong!"_ She still looks back at the result of his attack.

"THESE GUYS ARE WIZARD!" One of the bandits yelped in surprise. Hearing and seeing what had occured, the leader was angered. However, this wasn't going to stop them.

"KEEP GOING MEN! WE CAN STILL HANDLE THESE FOOLS!" The bandit leader instructs the other bandits to keep going as they keep on charging the wizards.

"These guys don't seem to learn who they're up against, do they?" Gray says as he strangely takes off his jacket and shirt for some unknown reason. This would reveal that he was wearing a metal cain and cross around his neck, along with revealing his fairy tail symbol was dark colored and on his collar bone.

He then proceeds to place his right fist into left hand as it starts to glow brightly. **"Ice Make: Hammer!"** As a bright light blue magical circled appeared, a big hammer made completely of ice came out and smashed more of the bandits. Again, Izetta was surprised by what she was seeing. First magic made from fire, now ice?! What other kind of magic does this world posses?!

However for her, it was about to get even more crazy for her as Lucy pulls out some kind of key made of gold which glowed up brightly. **"Open! Gate of Golden Bull! Taurus!"** After the blonde had said that, a light appeared and a muscular cow man with a big battle axe came out the light.

 _"Her Magic can summon beings?!"_ The younger redhead witnessing the cow man with his axe on his back.

"Thanks for summoning me!" The cow man had spoked. "After this, can you give big me a big SMOOOOCH?!"

"We can discuss that later." Lucy sighed over the perverted question "In the meantime, take out those bandits!"

"Very well!" Taurus follows her orders as he leaped into the with his battle axe, then slams it down to where the bandits were. Sending more of them flying and screaming in pain.

After the bandits were sent flying from Taurus, another batch of those bandits have managed to surround Erza from all angles. "Hehe! Got here now." One of the bandits snickered as he and his comrades have the armored girl surrounded. However, instead of a look of terror, she gave them a smirk and a look of convents to her opponents.

The next that happen was simply amazing as her body started to grow brightly. This left the bandits and Izetta speechless by what they were seeing. **"Armor Requip!"** In nearly a few seconds flat, the clothes she was wearing from before had changed. Instead of her usual get up, she was wearing some different kind of silver armor with wings. **"Heaven's Wheel Armor!"**

"Woah! What's up with this chick's clothes!?" Another one of the bandits had spoked out, as he and his comrades were confused. To make matters even worse for the bandits, she managed to summon several swords along with two more in both of her hands.

"Now I'll show you what I'm made of!" Erza unleashes her swords onto the bandits, while also rushing and slicing through each of them she came across. This would leave the bandits she was facing to be knocked out from her attacks.

As the bandits just kept on coming, they proceed to surround Wendy as well. From the way things looked, Wendy had a serious look on her face as she tries to look for some kind of opening. "GET HER BOYS!" As soon as one of them had shouted that, the rest leaped into the air with their weapons in hand as they were about to strike her down.

However, it was proven useless as Wendy sucks up some air into her mouth. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** A spiral of wind starts to come out of her mouth and send all the foes that surrounded her flying and screaming in pain.

Again, Izetta was stunned by what she was seeing. From left to right, there were so many surprises in every corner. _"This world...It's magic….It's very strong!"_ This is all going through her mind so fast, as she is realizing that this world's magic is amazingly strong. Maybe even stronger than her world's magic.

Meanwhile, as she looks on in slight fear at the battle between the wizards and bandits, she notices that some of bandits had their rifles aimed at Natsu, who didn't seemed to be looking at them. "Natsu! Look out!" She screamed in dismay. However, it was too late as the rifles shot out magic bullets made of fire. The shots managed to hit the pink hair mage directly and in engulfed him in flames. "No!" Seeing this happen caused her to scream.

As a result, the bandits who shot him were snickering, like cocky snobs who had won some kind of game. "Bad move!" After hearing that, their expressions immediately changed from being happy to being terrified. It even caught Izetta by surprise after knowing he was able to survive from something like that.

The next that happens next was simply phenomenal as to the bandits and Izetta's surprise, Natsu was inhaling the flames that had consuming him. _"He consumed the entire flames?"_ She still tries to process what she had just witnessed.

"Thanks for meal!" He taunts the bandits who shot him. **"Fire Dragon's...ROAR!"** Very similar to what Wendy had done earlier, he unleashes a strong fiery spiral breath attack onto the bandits, causing them to continue to scream in pain. 

Things were not looking good for the bandits. Even the leader was dumbfounded as he sees his men being easily beaten up, like a punching.

"Wait a damn minute!" He roars as he remembers something familiar that he had heard before. For he have heard rumors of this guild that would cause most low life bandits go into hiding.

"These freaks….They can't be...They're...They're…Wizard from Fairy Tail!" He stutters a he starts to choke up with slight fear.

After hearing that dismay from their leader, some of the bandits had started to panic in fear after they found out who they were up against.

"OH CRAP! WE'RE FIGHTING THEM?!" One of the bandits screamed in fear as he looks at the wizards!

"SCREW THIS! I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Another screams as he and a few of them turned around and started to retreat by running away in fear.

"COWARDS!" The leader wasn't pleased by seeing his men run away from a fight with their tails in between their legs.

Unfortunately for him, things were looking bleak as the five wizards continue to take out a few more of the bandits, until there was practically no one left, but the leader himself.

"Looks like your pals have either left ya or were beaten." Gray says as he cracks his knuckles after he and the others had laid waste to the other bandits.

"It's over for you!" Erza draws and points her sword to the leader. However instead of being scared, he continue to scowl at the group with anger in his heart.

"No….IT'S NOT OVER, YET!" Instead of surrendering, he slams his right palm and hand to the ground. "I still have one trick up my sleeve!"

The next thing that had happened really caused the group to be surprised and confused as six big magic purple glowing circles in a row appeared on the ground.

"You should be honored! Not many people had pushed me this far to do this, but you fools have left me no choice in the matter!" He cackles back at them as they watch what he's about to do.

 **"SIX BEAST SUMMONING: ORTHRUS!"**

Things were going to become a lot more difficult for the five wizards. From out of the magic circles, six creatures had appear out of nowhere. From the looks of it, the beast the bandit leader had summoned were these big and terrifying looking dogs with two heads each. The five wizards were a little caught by surprised by the sight of the six two headed hounds. Even Izetta was shocked by the sight.

"Those are some big doggies." Happy stutters at the sight of them.

"Those things are orthrus!" Erza reveals what the two headed hounds are known as, while she looks back at the creature in displeasement.

"Orth-What?" Natsu was a bit clueless by what the armored wizard had called the six dogs with two heads.

"There guard dogs with two heads and they're really vicious!" Erza tries to slightly sum up what they were.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Not only are they vicious, but they're powerful enough to take you on!" The leader laughs as he stands and rides one of the Orthus. The beast he rode roared and barked at the wizards.

"We'll see about that!" The Ice Mage prepares to attack as he and the other five wizards get ready for the next fight that was about to come.

 **"Ice Make: Sword!"** In a few seconds flat, Gray used his magic to create a sword made of ice as he attempts to slash one of the evil hounds with it.

However as he was about to attack, one of them barked and fired a dark type of magic beam attack from both of its heads and mouths at the ice wizard and his comrades.

In a quick fashion, he and others have manage to move to the side to avoid the attack. Looking back at the attack that missed them, they notice the destruction to some of the trees the beast had left behind from that one blast. Even Izetta was frightened by the aftermath.

"That's one powerful blast." Carla continues to look back in a worried manner at the destruction of the orthrus' attack.

"HAHAHA! That's the kind of power my orthrus can do!" The leader continues to cackle. "If I were you, I wouldn't take my pets so lightly!"

"Bring it! I'm not afraid of those mutts of yours!" Natsu didn't take his words lightly as he leaps into the air as his fist was engulf in flames once again.

While he was in air, the beast had fired the same attack from before with no hesitation. Natsu managed to avoid the dark magic beam attack as he got back to the ground just in time in a slight crouching position.

As he got into position, he rushed over to the mad hound with force as he goes in for the strike. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He then delivers a powerful flaming punch to the two-headed dog.

After it had made contact with the animal, it roars in pain from the fire wizard's attack. The attack Natsu had used sent the creature flying in the other direction, until it fell flat on its side. This would eventually lead to the orthrus be completely knocked out.

 **"Open, Gate of Maiden: Virgo!"** Lucy pulls out another golden key. Only this time, what came out was girl with pink hair wearing a black and white maids outfit that would make Lotte's outfit look childish (Even though she was a child as it is.) and had short chained cuffs on both of her wrist.

"You wanted to punish me, miss?" The maid bows her head as she awaits the orders of her master.

"Not now!" Lucy ignores her rather bizarre question. "Help us take down those creepy dogs, Virgo!" She orders the maid to help in this fight.

"Yes, my mistress." Doing what she was told, Virgo dives underneath the ground to combat the beast.

In doing so, she manage to create a pretty big hole where one of the other orthrus was standing. This would cause one of them to fall in and land in a painful manner as debris from the hole Virgo had made.

"Good job Virgo!" The blonde mage thanked the maid for a good job on taking out one of the two headed guard dogs.

"Anytime, my lady." The pink haired maid was thankful for helping out her mistress and her comrades against the bandit leader and one of his monstrous dogs.

It wasn't over yet, as Gray came charging at another one of them with his sword made of ice in his hands with full force. The orthrus Gray was fighting fired its signature beam attack from one of its' mouths, but Gray was able to avoid the attack before it could even hit him..

"Take this, Fido!" Finding an opening, Gray slashes the beast with his sword. Like the one Natsu had defeated, the one Gray slashed roared in pain. After words, the attack the ice wizards did caused the beast collapsed to the ground.

 **"Armor Requip!"** Erza's body starts to glow again. This would then lead to her changing armors again. This time the armor she was wearing was darker than her previous one and the wings were more bat like. **"Black Wing Armor!"**

Once she had put on the dark armor, the orthrus she was fighting fired its' beam directly at her. Thankfully for Erza, she knew how to handle such an attack. As the coming right at her, she holds up her sword in front of her. This would lead to her using said sword to not only block the attack, but slice it straight down the middle in half.

"Your mine! You foul beast!" With her sword in hand, she proceeds to slashing the vial hound several times throughout its body before it could even attack again. This would eventually lead to the creature to fall and collapse like the one Gray had fought.

Leaping into the air, another one of the guard dogs attempts to strike down and fire its attack at Wendy.

Just before the attack had even landed, said blue haired girl was able to avoid the enemy's surprise attack just in time as she leaps backwards into the air.

While in mid air, magic wind starts to form around her arms. **"** **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** The blue haired girl unleashes a similar attack from what Natsu did earlier to the bandits.

The strong gust of winds would cause two headed beast to go flying backwards as it blown away right into a couple trees. Just like the other monsters that failed, it was knocked out feeling pretty large amount of pain.

Izetta was slightly outstanded by what she had witnessed. They were able to take down five of those dogs, like they were practically nothing. If those beast and bandits were that easy for them, then what can make their job even harder for them?

 _"These wizards...are amazing."_ Izetta was still amazed by the wizards' teamwork. She was actually a little glad she was with them.

"Five down, one to go." Natsu cracks his knuckles as he and the others get ready to take on the last one.

However, they noticed something from the leader of the bandits, which was kind of off. Even the former witch was baffled by the leader. Instead of an expression of dismay, he was still cackling as he continues to grin wickedly from ear to ear.

"What's so funny!?" Erza demands to know why the leader of the bandits was laughing maniacally. In fact, the others wanted to know what the bandit was thinking of, that was so funny.

"Big mistake for you all!" Continues to cackle, leaving the others to be even more confused by what he had meant.

However, the confusion didn't last long as the orthrus he was riding started to glow darker. This was a rather surprising sight for the eight of them, for they may have figured out what he was talking about.

As the beast was still glowing, something very strange had occured as the five other guards dogs that were beaten started to fade away into darkness. To make matters even stranger, the darkness from the fallen beast were going into the remaining orthrus.

This would cause the eight heroes to look on in concern as the darkness consumed the entire monster. If that wasn't bad enough, as the orthrus still being consumed by darkness, the shape of its body was starting to change, along with it growing a little more bigger.

What had happened next was simply terrifying, as darkness from the beast fades away only to reveal that the monster had looked even more terrifying than before and had grown twelve more heads onto its body.

"HOLY CRAP!" Lucy shrieks at the sight of the monster's new terrifying form. She wasn't the only one, the others including Izetta felt the same way. It was straight out terrifying to look at.

"Now you've done it! Thanks to you, this happens." The bandit leader continues to cackle. "You see, once you've beaten the other five of my beast, they all come and merge together to make one!" He reveals to the eight of them.

"Say hello to my Hydra Hellhound! And believe me, it's much more deadlier when they're together like this!" Telling by what he had said, he wasn't kidding as his massive pet roars in anger!

"NOW! DESTROY THEM MY PET!" Once he gave the command, the Ultra beast unleashed a stronger version of its signature attack from all twelve heads at the wizards.

Luckily for them, they were able to move out of the way of the attack. However, after avoiding the strong monster's attack, they quickly came to realize the attack itself they had just avoided was now directly aimed at Izetta who looked on in horror.

"LOOK OUT!" Natsu was too late to warn the younger redhead of the incoming attack as she screams in dismay.

After the attack had landed, a extremely big pile of dust and smoke had emerged where Izetta was exactly standing.

"Izetta!" Lucy yells in dismay at what the attack had done to the other girl. It would soon be revealed that her body wasn't present from the attack as it had left a pretty huge crater in her place.

"Where did she go?!" Erza and the others were baffled by the sight.

"Up here!" A familiar voice of one blue cat calls out to them from above.

As closer look up in the sky, it was revealed that the former witch was still alive from that attack. This was all thanks to Happy as he carrying Izetta by his tail. What it all look strange for said girl was the fact that Happy surprisingly had white feathered wings on his back as they were both flying.

"Are you ok?" Izetta was slightly confused by this sight, but she didn't really had time to argue or even question it at the moment. She was a bit relieved and pretty thankful though for what the blue cat did.

"Yeah, thank you Happy!" Izetta thanks the blue furred cat as he placed her safely back on the ground.

"Good save little buddy!" Natsu was proud of the blue cat for saving Izetta from the enemy's attack.

"Aye sir!"

Happy then flew over to Natsu was standing as he then proceeds to pick up the pink haired fire wizard to the sky with his tail like he did with Izetta, as they both fly through the sky.

The battle continued from where they had left off as the wizards take on the vial hellhound together.

In the sky, Natsu along with Happy, Wendy, and Carla, who apparently also had wings similar to Happy was carrying Wendy by her tail. As they were in the sky, the two wizards were avoid the beast's attacks. With both dogging each shot that came across their way.

 **"Fire Dragon's…."**

 **"Sky Dragon's…."**

 **"ROAR!"** Both of them blow out a combination of fire and wind at the beast. It manage to hit, but from the looks of it, it wasn't too effective. In fact, it seemed to have irritated the beast even more.

As they were on the attack, Virgo decided to use her chains to wrap up the beast. However in the end, the beast managed to break free as the chain were torn apart.

"This monster is very strong." Virgo realizes that the hydra hellhound was immensely stronger than the orthrus.

"Yeah, no kidding! It's freakin powerful!" Lucy can agree with the maid after the chains Virgo had wrapped around it had broke.

As they continue fighting the hellhound, the beast fires it's signature dark magic beam towards the town. Noticing the direction of the monster's attack, Gray quickly gets in front of the attack that was aimed at the town. Instead it was now aimed directly at him.

 **"Ice Make: Shield!"** In an instant, the ice mage used his magic to create a pretty big shield made of shaped ice. With the shield had made, he endures most of the attack and manages to save the town from taking damage or worst.

 _"Talk about a close call."_ However after he had thought too soon, as it fires its attack yet again. Only this time, it was aimed more directly aimed at him this time. Having no time to react, the attack closes in on the darker haired male.

However as things looked bleak for Gray, Erza steps in front the ice mage along with the attack's line of fire.

 **"Armor Requip!"** Erza's armor glows yet again to reveal that her clothing had changed once again. The armor she was wearing this time was white and navy blue colored that came with a matching navy blue spiked helmet and two halves of what seems to be a big shield on each of her forearms. **"Adamantine Armor!"**

As the attack was getting even more closer, Erza uses the two halves to make one big shield so she would protected herself and Gray from the blast. After the blast hit the two, smoke had formed from right where they were both standing.

As that cleared up, the two were still alright as the shield the scarlet haired mage had used was able to endure the blast.

"Thanks!" The shirtless boy thanked his armored comrade for the quick save from the enemies beam attack.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Thank me later and keep on fighting." She wasn't wrong. They needed to keep on fighting. So there wasn't much time to be feeling relieved just yet.

"You got it!" Gray had no problems with that as the ice wizard regains his composure as he gets back in the fight.

Though they kept up their assault, there wasn't much inflicted damage they were dealing onto the monster. The only thing they were able to leave were scratches and that wasn't going to be enough to take a beast like that down.

Noticing the her allies' struggle, Izetta looks on in slight horror as she is scared of what's happening. The people who had took out most the bandits and took out five strong beast was having a difficult time taking out the ultra beast.

 _"They're not doing much damage. There has to be something I can do help, but how?"_

As the thought goes through her mind, she begins to feel helpless. There wasn't much she can do, since she didn't have her powers. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation, as the only thing she can do for the moment was watch as the wizards continue their struggle. Things were starting seem bleak for her and the others.

However, this was something she realizes must not happen right, as she clenches her right hand into a fist.

 _"I won't let this stop me!"_ Her determination was slowly regaining. She knew very well that this isn't the time to feel helpless. She needed to get a bit grip and find some way for her to help the wizards in their struggle.

 _"I made a promise to help them on their mission and that's what I'm going to do. I owe these people my gratitude and….I made a promise to myself."_ The thought of Finé continues to motivate her.

" _Finé...I will return!"_ As her thoughts continue to ponder, something extraordinary was starting to emerge from the younger redhead's body.

Having felt a familiar sensation, she proceeds to noticed that the fist she clenched was glowing. Slowly unclenching her fist, she decides to take a closer look. It was confusing for her at first, yet she knew that she had felt this sensation before. Upon further inspection, she realizes in surprise what the glowing from her hand was.

"This...is..." She stutters at the sight, for this could only be her magic. "...but, how?" She never would have expected to regain her magic like this. The last time she ever even felt her magic was against Sophie in the final battle and she ended up losing it and paralyzed as a result.

As she continues to process on how this could have happened, she looks back at the ground as she remembers and notices some of Erza's swords and some of the other weapons the bandits had dropped from before.

 _"I know what I must do."_ She gets serious as she had figured how she was able to help out the wizards.

As the battle with the beast continues, so does the struggle the wizards are having while fighting it. It was a lot harder than they thought as they were fighting a very powerful monster with not many openings to go for. This would prove to be true as Natsu tried to strike the creature with his flames again, but in the end failed to do much damage.

"What can we do against this thing?!" The pink haired mage was starting to get annoyed and frustrated over the hellhound in front of him.

"I tried puncturing it, but I couldn't even get close enough to the necks or center of the beast!" Erza holds her guard up as she had her Black Wing Armor back on again, while holding up her sword.

"Does anyone have a plan?!" Gray was also getting frustrated from this battle, for he had and the others had no idea what to do to take this monster down.

"I got nothing." Lucy answers the dark haired male as she looks on feeling a bit more nervous on how things were going for them.

"Me neither." Wendy shares the same reaction as the older blonde.

At this point, things were starting to look even more bad for the wizards. None of them had a clue what to do and they were on the ropes. This spelled the end for these wizards of Fairy Tail as the beast gets ready to fire it's signature attack once more.

"It's time to end this!" The bandit leader roars. "DESTROYS THEM! MY PET!" He gives out the order to deliver the final shot as the attack gets ready to fire.

However as the monster's attack was still charging up, something glowing went flying straight at an opening of the beast and struck it. This would cause the creature to cancel its attack and roar in a pain! Feeling a stinging sensation on the spot it has been injured.

"WHAT?!" The leader was baffled as he couldn't believe what had just happened.

This would even cause the wizards to look on in surprise and confusion, for the were just as clueless as the bandit leader.

"Where on earth did that come from!?" Carla looks on in confusion like the others are.

"Hey you guys, look up there!" The others including the bandit leader, who looked furious turned to the direction Happy was pointing towards.

Looking into the sky, they were all in complete disbelief by what they were witnessing. To their complete surprise, Izetta was flying in the sky while she was riding on one of the bandits' rifles.

To make matters even stranger, she was being surrounded by the swords Erza had used earlier along with some of the daggers the bandits had dropped in battle. It was strange, yet an amazing sight for the other had never seen such a thing before in their entire lives.

"It's Izetta!" Lucy confirms who she and other wizards are seeing in the sky.

"No way!" Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing right now.

"Is she riding a freakin rifle?!" Gray points out the weapon the younger redhead was riding.

"She can use magic!? I thought she wasn't able to!" Erza tries to figure out how Izetta was doing that.

"Don't worry! I'll handle this!" Izetta flies right through the wizards and upward as she didn't have much time to explain to them.

"Oh no you don't! You stupid little bitch!" The leader unleashes his pet onto the younger redhead as it fires its beam right out at her.

However, it was proven useless as Izetta used the swords and daggers to form together to make a big square shield to block the attack.

 _"She was able to use my swords and those daggers to make a shield….Just what kind of magic does use?"_ Erza was still a little confused, yet impressed by what Izetta had done as she tries to figure out the other redhead.

From there on out, Izetta was on the defensive as she kept on flying and evading so far most of the enemy's attacks with ease. While that's going on in the process, the leader continues to get even more frustrated every time his hellhound misses.

"DAMN IT!" He roars as the anger continues to consume him.

"It's time to end this!" The former witch….or in this case witch, signals for the end as she along with the swords and daggers fly around the beast in a circular fashion. It looked as though she was creating a medium sized vortex of blades around the hydra beast.

"Get him!" As soon as she had uttered those words, the swords and daggers she was controlling came raining down onto the beast.

This would cause the hellhound to roar in agony. With each blade piercing through its fur and skin, the pain it was receiving goes throughout its entire body, until it hardly was able to stand. The bandit leader was in shock after seeing this. His so called "precious" beast was being beaten by a teenage girl.

After she was done using the blades, she flies to the front of the vulnerable monster and pulls the two handles from the rifle.

"It's over!" With all of her might, she uses a medium, yet small portion of her magic into the rife she was riding. This would cause the magic to glow through barrel of the rifle as charges up as she prepares to unleash the finishing blow.

"Fire!" As the rifle was done charging just in the knick of time, she had fired and unleashed a powerful bullet made of her own magic onto the monster. The shot she fired was glowing brightly and aimed directly at the monstrous hound.

As soon as the shot connected, it caused a pretty big explosion that would be able to destroy a tank. This had resulted in consuming the hellhound completely along with sending the bandit leader flying and screaming in dismay. Smoke and debris was then formed from that explosion caused by Izetta's attack.

As that had finally cleared up, it revealed that the monster was finally gone and leader was down on the ground badly injured and unconscious. The wizards still couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. They couldn't even help, but try to fathom by what Izetta had done. They were practically speechless.

 _"What power…."_ The thought goes through Gray's mind as he had witnessed something he had the others had never seen before.

 _"I still can't believe what we had just witness."_ Erza shares the same thought of reaction as the ice mage.

Realizing the job was done, Izetta decides to float back down to where the others were standing.

She was bit nervous on what to tell them or how would they react, but she knew that she may have to explain herself with confidence. But first, she had to ask them something as she turns to face them.

"Are you guys, alri-"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She didn't get to finish what she was saying as Natsu and Happy look at as though the have stars in their eyes. It was kind of startling for her.

"Umm...Thank you?" Izetta wasn't sure how to respond to the pink haired wizard and blue cat's looks of enthusiasm.

"Take it easy you two. You're startling the girl again." Lucy sighs on in annoyance from the male cat and fire mage.

Aside from that, the most of others were a little relieved by what she had done. She not only managed to take out the leader, but also helped defeat the monster in the end.

"That was amazing!" Wendy smiles back at the witch as she compliments the redhead on a job well done.

"I never would have known that you possess magic." Carla shares a similar reaction close to Wendy.

"Well...to be honest, I wasn't sure how it was even possible for me to do those things." Izetta was still a bit nervous about the whole magic thing.

"Well it doesn't matter right now." Erza grabs the younger redhead's attention. "What does matter is that you were able to help us and you defeated the enemy and that's something to be proud of." The older redhead gives her a positive smile.

"Yeah, good work kid." Gray gives the younger redhead a thumbs up for doing a good well done. Granted the ice mage and the armored mage had their supposions about her, but she did manage to aid them in their mission.

"Now that's settled, let's round up the rest of these brutes and call it a day." Erza orders the others to do so.

As that was happening at the moment, Izetta looks at the wizards than back her hand as it was glowing, yet again. _"Finé...I don't know what's going on, but it looks like I have a long road ahead of me."_

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Again, special thanks and shout out to animedeviluvzyuri for helping me with this.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	4. Ch4: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**The White Witch of Fairy Tail**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Izetta: The Last Witch or Fairy Tail. All work and Credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)_

 **Before we begin, I personally like to thank animedeviluvzyuri for helping me edit/work on this story. I hope you enjoy & say nice things about this story. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

 **Ch4:**

 **Welcome to Fairy Tail**

The sun shines throughout the land as the remaining hours of last night's mission that had occurred, had came to an end. We start the day on a train as we now turn our attention to Izetta who was sitting in one of the seats, still looking a little down. Sure she had manages to help her new allies with their mission and somehow regained all of her magic in the process, but she still was stuck in another world and wasn't sure how she was able to get back to her own. There were still a few, if not many many questions she wanted and needed to be answered. The most important one being, how was she going to get back home? _"There has to some way back to Eylstadt."_ She continues to stare outside the window. _"I need to get back home. Back to my friends and back to…Her."_ She continues to think about her dear Finé everytime as she hopes to see her archduchess once again.

"Is everything alright, Izetta?" The redheaded witch turns her attention to Erza as the older redhead had asked her if she was okay. "You still seem rather down. Is there something bothering you?"

Izetta was still a bit hesitant, but she had no problem answering her question. "Well...sort of, I'm just still a little nervous about a few things is all." She reminds herself of what had happened so far. Luckily for her, the others could understand her concerns.

"There's no need to be down, child." Carla speaks up to lighten the mood.

"Carla's right." Lucy agrees with the cat. "There's no time to be sad all day. Once we get to our guild, we'll be able to help you." She tries to cheer up the younger redhead.

"Considering that you were able to help us in our mission last night, we are pretty much obliged to help you anyways. So try to lighten a little, okay?" Gray wasn't wrong, she did manage to help them with their mission.

"Alright, I guess." She decides to listen to the others and try keeping her mind off of things for awhile. However in the meantime, things looked rather...disturbing as she turns her attention to see Natsu and Wendy, who looked as though they were very ill as they can hardly sit up straight in their seats. It was rather a worrying and concerning sight to see for the young witch. "Are those two...alright?" A slight sweat-drop goes down after she had asked that question.

Luckily, Happy had the answer for this situation. "They're always like this when they ride vehicles. It's kind of embarrassing if you ask me." The Blue cat sighs at Natsu and Wendy's motion sickness.

"Make it stop….Mmm!" The pink haired boy and blue hair girl whisper as they both try to hold in their sickness from letting loose.

 **S**

The ride wouldn't last long as the group had finally made it to their destination of Magnolia Town. It was rather beautiful sight with a lot of buildings and houses from every corner.

Izetta was a bit in trans by the sight of the town. It kind of reminded her of home back in Eylstadt, but a little more bigger. _"This place looks beautiful."_

"Like what you see?" The younger redhead turns to Lucy who gave her a warm confident smile. "Welcome to Magnolia. One of the greatest places in Fiore."

Izetta can see what she had meant. The place looked pretty magnificent from her point of view. "You weren't kidding when you said that. This place looks lovely."

"Indeed it is." Erza could a test to what the other redhead was saying. For she and the others know first hand how great this place can be. It is where their guild is after all. "Now let us get a move on. The sooner we get to our guild, the better we decide on how to help you."

The armored redhead was correct. If there is any chance they can help Izetta, they needed to get going to the guild.

However, said redhead was still a little nervous about the whole thing. In fact, she actually had a question for them that she hadn't got to asking, yet. "About that...What is your guild like exactly?"

Lucky, they had a pretty good answer for her. "Well since you asked, our guild is pretty amazing in its own special way." Lucy tries to explain to the redhead witch. "There are many good and unique wizards, like us."

"Really?" Izetta was actually a little interested to hear that coming from the blonde mage.

"Yep." Gray speaks out in agreement. "There various members of our guild, who are just as powerful as us."

Now hearing that from the dark haired male made Izetta even more curious. Now knowing that there are even more powerful people who can use magic, just like the others in the group she was currently with. _"That's….Insane!...There's more people like them?"_

"Well, what we waiting for?!" Izetta breaks out of her train of thought as Natsu spoke out. "Let's get moving!" From the excitement in his voice, you can tell that he had snapped out of his motion sickness.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees the same way.

Carla sighs at the sight of the two. "There they go again."

"Well, what you do?...I guess." A small sweat drop goes down Wendy's forehead as she smiles awkwardly.

 **S**

Having to walk their way through town, they group had finally made it to the Fairy Tail guild with no time wasted. It was a pretty big building with a signed that has the guild's name and its magnificent symbol on top of it.

Izetta was a bit interested by the sight of the building. To here it was rather unique. "So that's the guild?"

"Yep, that's it." Wendy had decided to answer her question. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. The greatest guild in all of Fiore."

"Well, let's not waste any time looking. Let's go in." Gray says as he along with the others walk up to the guild.

"Hey, We're back!" Natsu yells as he kicked the door down. As a result, the group just sighed from that, while Izetta looks on in confusion.

"Do you always have to do that?" Lucy sighed over the pink haired wizards choice of entering a building.

Carla felt the same way. "In hindsight, we should've seen that coming."

As the others had entered the place, the young redhead had followed them inside. As she entered the guild, her had were widened up with surprise. Upon inspecting the place, there was a lot of people who were in this guild. The young witch had never seen this many people who had the ability to do magic before. _"So these are the wizards? There's so many of them"_

"Welcome back, you guys." Said younger redhead snaps out of her trans as she and the others turn their attention to three more girls in front of them. One was another blue haired girl with shorter hair than Wendy, while the other two girls had white hair and looked similar to one another. The one of the only difference between the two them was that one had longer hair, while the other had shorter hair.

"Good to see that the seven of you made made it back in one piece." The girl with longer white hair smiles back at them.

"How did the mission go?" The other white haired girl asked.

As a response, Lucy waves back at the older blue haired girl. "Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, good to see ya?." Lucy smiles back at the three girls.

"The mission went pretty well this time. Thanks for asking." Erza decided to answer the question.

Levi smiles at that answer. "That's good to hear." However, the moment she looked at the group, she along with the two other girls had noticed the young witch from behind them. Said redhead looked a way just a bit as she still a bit shy about people looking at her like that. "Say, who's the girl behind you guys?"

Lucy had an answer for that as she turns towards said girl. "While we were on the job, we found her. She seems to be lost, so we decided to bring her back here with us." The three girls were a little curious after they heard the blonde's explanation.

"Not to mention the fact that we kind of owe her." Gray adds on to the conversation.

"That's right." Wendy agrees with the ice mage. "She actually managed to help us in our mission." It made the other three girls a lot more interested after hearing that.

"You don't say?" Mira and the other two girls continue to stare at her.

"Yep, she able to use some kind magic." Things were getting more interesting by the second for the three girls, after the blue feline had said that.

"At this point, we're pretty much in debt to her for that." Carla crosses his arms.

Lisanna smiles at explanation. "That's very nice of you guys."

Natsu smirks after she had said that. "Hey we are part of Fairy Tail, after all." He gives her the thumbs up.

"Indeed." Erza agrees with the pink haired fire mage. After all, that's practically what their guild is about. Helping people in need.

Mirajane then proceeds as well to smile after hearing that. "In that case, I hope our guild is able to help, Miss…?" The longer white haired girl didn't finish, for the younger redhead didn't get chance to introduce herself, yet.

However, said redhead was still a bit nervous to talk. In an act of comfort, Lucy places her hand on the young witch's shoulder. "It's alright. They're friendly." Well, judging by how they were speaking towards one another, Izetta didn't see any harm in introducing herself to them.

"Ok." She looks back at the three of them while trying to feel a less nervous. "I'm Izetta. It's a nice to meet you." She politely bows a little after telling them her name. As before, Mirajane and the other two girls smiles back at her.

"Well, Izetta it's nice to meet you, too. I'm Mirajane" Mira smiles as she points to Levy. "This is Levy."

As response, said girl puts her had up and winks at the redhead. "Nice to meet you."

"And this is my younger sister, Lisanna."

Lisanna waves after her older sister had introduced her."Hi there." Interestingly, Izetta could actually see those two being related. They had very similar features after all. 

"Nice to meet you." Said, witch responses back to the younger sibling.

"Anyways, is Master here by chance? We figured he could help us in this situation." Gray explains.

Luckily, Mira had the answer to the ice mage's question. "Why yes, he is. He's currently at the bar, having a drink." She point to the location of the bar. With that being said, the group was thankful to hear that from the elder sibling.

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy waves back to her.

Mira smiles back. "Anytime, and I hope we're able to help you, Izetta." Said girl didn't respond, but she gave an awkward smile for she still wasn't sure about this, but it couldn't hurt to try.

The group make their way to the bar to talk to the master of the guild. To their pleasure, it would seem what the older white haired girl was right. As the group tries to grab the master's attention. "Hey, Master! What's up?!" After listening to Natsu's voice, the master turns around to see the group. The master was a short elderly man with a white mustache and goatee combo with matching hair, which was mosting sticking out as the top of his head was completely bald. He looks back to the group with a smile on his face.

"Ah, welcome back my children. Did the mission go well?" He asked.

Before responding, Lucy rubs the back of her head a bit nervously. "Yeah, you can say something like that." It did techanolly went smoothly, but it was hard time dealing with the monster.

"I see. Was there any collateral damages this time?"

Hearing that from the master caused to be a little worried. _"This time?"_

As a quick response, Lucy waves her nervously. "No, No...Everything was fully intact. No buildings, were destroyed on this mission." She and the others in the group knew that if the master got word of them destroying more property again, then he would be completely upset. Both sadly and angrily. In fact, he couldn't stress that enough after telling them and everyone else in the guild multiple times not to do such things.

Luckily, he believed them as sighs, then smiles back at them. "Anyways, I'm just glad that you are alright." At that moment, he noticed a girl standing behind them he didn't recognized. "By the way, who is girl with you?" The group turn their attention to the girl, who was still nervous meeting him for the first time.

Gray clears his throat as he tries to explain. "She's someone we found while on the mission. I guess you can also say she's very lost." Hearing that made the guild master a bit worried to hear that from the ice mage.

"Lost, you say?"

Happy nodded back the elderly man. "Aye sir. After we explained where she was, she started crying."

Carla decided to explain more."Not only that, she asked us about a place we haven't heard of before."

Now that was something he didn't expect to hear, but could probably see why. "I see...So you brought her here to see if we can help?"

Wendy took over as nodded yes back. "Yes, we weren't sure what to do. Also, we kind of owe her, after she helped in our mission."

After the master heard that, became a bit more interested. "Is that so?"

"Heck yeah!" Natsu yells with a righteous smile. "You should have seen her!...She was awesome! She used some kind of magic to help us out!"

Now that was something that made the old man even more interested...and bit curious. "You don't say?" He looks at the younger redhead, knowing what they had told him about her. However, she didn't speak, for she pretty nervous to talk to him. Luckily, Erza was there as she placed her hand on the other redhead's shoulder.

"It's alright. He just as friendly as the most of us here." Though she was still nervous, Izetta decided to listen to the other redhead and tries to speak.

"Hello, there. My name is Izetta. It's nice to meet you." She slightly bows at the elderly guild master in respect as she introduces herself. As matter of fact, he was pleased by her polite jestger.

"Well, child. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiles in return. "I am Makarov Dreyar. The master of this amazing guild." He introduces himself to the younger redhead. "From what they were telling me, it seems as though you are lost and extraordinary magic."

She nods in response to confirm what they had told him. "What they said was true." However, she lowers her head in disappointment. "...To be honest, I'm not quite sure if you can help me...or if you want to help for that matter."

This caused Makarov to look worried and rather confused by what she had said. "Tell us, child. Why would you say such things, like that?" Master Makarov wasn't one who wanted to know. The others were just a concerned as he was.

Izetta looked worried herself. "Well, it's probably because...where I came from isn't around here in this world of yours." Now after hearing that, they were even more confused. In fact, most of the other guild mates were hearing the conversation, and they were just as confused as the group and the master.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy and the others wanted know exactly what she meant when she said that. A bit of tension was building up in her. For she knew she had to tell them the truth. The truth of her identity and almost everything in between.

With that being said, she takes a deep breath, exhalse it outward. "Please,...allow me to explain everything." She knows very well, what she's about to say it's going to be easy and it's going to blow most of the guild.

 ** _(After Explanation)_**

After a long complicated explanation, most of the entire guild was indeed shocked and appalled by what Izetta had told them. They look at her as they all try to absorb and soak in all the knowledge they were given. She had told them practically everything! About her being a witch! About her world and country of Eylstadt! About the war! Almost all of it! It wasn't an easy task for her to explain to the guild.

"There you have it. That's everything I told you." She wasn't wrong. She literally just told them her life story. Granted they were still in disbelief, but then again they heard and actually believed crazier stories.

Wanting to break the ice, no pun intended, Gray decides to speak. "That's one heck of a tale you told us."

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"YOU'RE A WITCH FROM ANOTHER WORLD?!" Happy shared the same reaction, as Natsu for it was now obvious their minds have been blown by her story.

Aside from those two trying to get over what they heard, Lucy had some thoughts of her own. _"That's why she was sad when we told her about Earthland."_ The blonde thinks back to that time back in that small town they found her near. _"She's must of realized that this world wasn't her own."_ Lucy couldn't help, but feel a guilty now realizing that.

Erza had something on her mind that she wanted to ask. "What you said before about your home country, was it really at war...and you were part of it?" In response, the other redhead nods her head in a bit of a saddened motion. _"That explains the type of strategy she used when she fought against that monster...She's actually pretty experienced."_

"So, is it also true that the magic in your world gone?" Carla asked.

"Yes." Izetta spoke. "Like I said, I got rid of it all in a battle." She is reminded of what happened back in the final battle with Sophie.

However, there was one thing Wendy wanted know. "If I may ask,...If you were a witch all this time, why didn't you tell us this when we met?"

That was actually a question most of the others would've like to know as well. Much to their question, it actually had a simple, yet kind of sad answer. "I wasn't sure how'd you feel about that." Izetta tells them still looking sad. "Not many people back in my world enjoy witches like me or the magic we have." It was true, when her and Finé were younger, not many people liked the magic Izetta had used. Knowing this fact, actually made the others feel kind of bad for her.

With that being all said, the guild look at each other, then back her. Some of them are still trying to soak all of this in. However, there was still that one question had to be answered. What will the guild do now that they know mostly everything about her.

"Well, Master?" Erza turns to her guild master on what they should do. To be honest, he wasn't sure himself, but after hearing the young witch's story he knew what he must do.

He looks back at the girl in a serious manner, then he spoke. "I must say, that was rather a brave thing for you to confess to all of us, and quite frankly, I was kind of moved by it. So as to wanting help from us...we'll gladly accept." Some of the others including Izetta herself was surprised to hear that. It wasn't the words she expected to hear. As for the group, it brought a smile to their faces.

However, she still didn't understand that. "You...still want to help me?"

"Young lady...You're in the presence of one of the greatest guilds in Fiore and all of Earthland. We are the guild that helps others in dire need, such as yourself. It is true we are unsure how to get you back to your own world, but that's not going to stop us!...Cause we are Fairy Tail! The number one guild in all of this world!" Those words from Makarov a lone was something that had touched the young redhead's heart as she starts to reduce to tears, but of sadness, but of good joy and comfort. In fact, it even caused the rest of the guild to grin at their master's words.

"T-Thank you...Thank Y-You so much." She bawled her eyes as she couldn't hold it in.

The group was glad that their master had made the right choice. To be honest, it was kind of expected to happen. " _Izetta...I'm glad that we're going to be able to help you in this."_ Erza thought with a grin of confidence.

However, there was still one last thing they needed to talk about. In fact, Master Makarov had a pretty good Idea. "Now before offer our assistance to you, there's is something I wish tell you." This caught the witch and group off guard. Izetta wasn't sure what he needed to say next, but didn't seem any harm in it. "Since you are new to our world, allow me to offer you a place for you to stay here with our guild. What I'm basically asking is, would like to be part of our growing family here at Fairy Tail?"

Now that was something she didn't expect to him ask. "You...want me to join you?...But I'm…"

She was cut off, for he decided to explain. "It is true you're not a wizard, but you still have magic potential inside of you. Stay here with us and learn to harness it more to your knowledge." He was bring up some rather good points. Izetta needed to get back on handling her magic. It's been half a year back in her world, so she's bound to be a little rusty. However, she was still unsure, about the thought of joining the guild.

"Well, what are you wait for?!" One of the guild mates yelled with smile.

"Yeah, join us!" Another shares the same reaction. After words, most the entire guild was starting to rally her. Izetta didn't know what to think of it. That is, until she saw the group smile back at her.

"Well, what do you say kid?" Gray wanted to answer

Lucy shares the same way as the ice mage. "Well, Izetta?"

"Please join us." Wendy tries to pleases her.

Seeing this from the entire guild was starting to cause her to feel warm inside. It was feeling she had always enjoyed. With that being said, she finally smiles back at the guild master as she had her answer. "Alright, I'll join you!" It was then, the entire guild cheered with otter joy as had they gotten a new guild member.

Makarov was pleased by her decision to join them. "I'm glad you made the right choice." He gives her a warm smile. "Now, let us celebrate, for our newest member….Izetta!" He raises his mug high as the others cheered. Said witch never knew a guild would be this lively, but wasn't complaining. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" The guild repeated as they raised their mugs, know knowing that they have received...a new guild mate, and that guild mate, was a witch.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Again, special thanks and shout out to animedeviluvzyuri for helping me with this.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	5. Ch5: A New Start

**The White Witch of Fairy Tail**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Izetta: The Last Witch or Fairy Tail. All work and Credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)_

 **1st off, I would like to apologize for taking so long to do a chapter, again. It tends to take me a while to do one and actually think of what to say and do with the chapter. I'm going to try to update my stories a little more better. 2ndly, I'm probably going to work on this story for a while, so you may see more uploads of this, until a certain point. Anyways, again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Ch5:**

 **A New Start**

The sun begins to rise upon the kingdom of Fiore and light goes through the window of a certain witch's room. Feeling the sunlight's rays shine upon her face, Izetta's eyes start to open up from the light. She then proceeds to yawn and sit upward, revealing that she was wearing a white sleeveless nightgown as stretches herself awake as she starts with arms. After she was done, said girl completely opens her eyes and scans the room.

After a quick look around, she remembers back to what happen yesterday. _"Well, It's not too much like anything in Eylstadt,….but it's very nice."_

 **S**

After a few minutes getting dressed, Izetta had made her way to the guild. She stands outside the doors and takes a deep breath. She was still a bit nervous, since today was the first day she started her new life as a new member of Fairy Tail. _"Well...here we go. Time start my new journey, I guess."_ She proceeds to extend her hand forward and places it on the door, then pushes it forward in a normally slow manner. She didn't want to put too much force, like Natsu did yesterday when he kicked the door.

As the door slowly opened, Izetta looked inside to see if anyone was there. She was pretty early, so she didn't want to come off as rude. Luckily for her, she wasn't alone. A few others she had met before were there. This caused the young witch to feel a little relieved that she decided to come on in the guild.

"Good morning Izetta." Mira greets the young redhead with her signature smile. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Having no problem answering, said redheaded girl response back with a smile of her own. "Yes, I did. It was very nice." The white haired girl was delighted to hear that from the younger girl.

"Hey, Izetta. Over here!" The witch turns her attention to the voice who called her. It was relieved to be Lucy, who waved to Izetta as said blonde was sitting next to Wendy, Carla, and one other girl with long dark brown the redhead hadn't met just, yet.

"Good Morning." Wendy waves to the witch.

Carla agrees with the younger wizard. "You're up this early, child."

As for the girl with brown hair, she was drinking with a wooden mug in hand. "So your the newbie, huh? You're pretty cute." She goes back to drinking after giving a compliment to the witch. Said redhead blushed at that little after the brown haired girl had said that.

Wanting to move on from what brunette had said, she walks towards the table the group of girls were sitting at and greets them with a slightly award smile. "Good morning." She pulls up a chair then sits down in the one next to Wendy. "How are you all doing this morning."

Lucy smiles back at her with a response. "Pretty well. Just waiting for some of the others to arrive." Speaking of others, the blonde had almost forgot as she looked at the girl who was drinking. "By the way. I don't believe you two have met, yet." She points to the drinking guild mate, who still drinking. "This is Cana Alberona."

After the blonde mage had given that introduction, Cana put the drink down then gives a wink and a smile to the witch. "Sup." She then proceeds to go back to drinking.

Izetta awkwardly smiles again to Cana. "Nice to meet you."

However, before she could say anything else, they were approached by another girl with blue hair, who looked rather cartoonishly sad. There was a literal stream of water coming down from her eyes as her upper body faceplants on to the table. "My...Beloved...it's here, yet." She sobs uncontrollably.

At that point, Izetta had no idea what she was looking at that moment. Other girls on the other hand, knew what was going on as they just sighed and looked at the other blue haired girl with an award expression they were making.

Feeling a little worried….and Awkward for that matter, the young witch decided to ask. "Is she alright?"

Carla sighed at the redhead's question. "Oh dear. She's sad that Gray isn't here yet, again."

"She tends to get this way from most of the time." Wendy sighs in agreement.

Wanting to change the subject, Lucy proceeds to give another introduction. "By the way, this is Juvia." Said girl stopped shedding tears as she proceeds to look up and figures out why she introduced by the blonde.

"Oh I see, you must be that new witch girl from a different world, Juvia heard about yesterday?" The older blue haired girl wanted to confirm.

Said redheaded witch was nervous saying hi back, but she didn't want be rude. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Izetta."

In return, Juvia gave her a smile. "That is a pretty name."

With that said, the witch couldn't help, but becomes red. She has been called that before, even by Finé, but it still gets to her feel a little flustered every time. "Th-Thank you."

Lucy clears her throat as she decides to speak again. "So anyway, do you have any plans this morning?" The Blonde asked.

"Well...No, not really." Izetta tells them. "I don't necessarily have any plans since I just got here." She wasn't wrong. She had no plans whatsoever. She was in a different world after all and she didn't knew her way around town, yet.

Lucy had a small sweat drop go down her forehead. "Oh yeah...You're not from our world...Sorry." The blonde felt awkward after remembering that.

Izetta waves her hand frantically and moves her head no. "N-No, It's alright. You just forgot is all."

"Speaking of being of being in our world…" The girls turn their attention on Mirajane who was holding some kind of thing made gold with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. "I think it's about time you officially joined our guild."

The young witch was actually a little confused by what the white haired girl had meant and also by what she was holding."What's that supposed to be?"

Luckily, Lucy knew what to say to for this situation. "It's ok. That's just the brander for your guild mark. It's not going to hurt you, I assure you."

She was a bit confused at first. "Guild Mark?" She then figured it out as she then looked and remembered seeing the same symbol of the others. "You mean, that symbol you people have?"

"Yep. that's what a guild mark is." Cana smiles at the other girl as she sips her beverage. "In fact, with it, you'll become a full fledged member of our guild."

That kind of eased Izetta a little after hearing that from the brunette. "Oh...Alright."

"Splendid!" Mirajane thought that was excited to hear that. However there was a few things she would like to know first. "Now, where do you want it and what color?"

Izetta a bit hesitant to the first question. for she didn't know precisely where, until she saw her left shoulder.

"Right here, please." She points to the spot on her shoulder.

Mira smiles at the witch's choice. "Excellent. And what color?"

Now that question was a little more difficult. Since she was actually torn between two colors. "I'm not quite sure. I would want read, but I also, would like white." The red would go wonderfully with her hair and eye, but the white would resemble her heritage.

Hearing that gave Mira a good idea. "Then why not both?" The redhead and other girls turned their attention to her as they were a little confused by what she meant. "Looks like you're in luck. I been meaning to try out a new feature we have just for the perfect occasion." Mira explained.

In a quick little stamp on the designated spot, Izetta had her guild mark for the whole world to see. It was the same mark as the others, yet this one was a little more different than any of the others' in the guild. As it had a white based center with the exception of the pointed end parts being red as her hair. It looked as though the white faded to red at the end. There you go! You're part of the guild, now." With that be said from Mira, said redhead was an official member of Fairy Tail.

The girls around her looked in awe at the witch's new guild mark and they were impressed. "Very pretty." Wendy spoke as she and the others looked at Izetta's guild mark.

"So what's it like to be a member of the guild, now?" The group turns their attention to See Gray while being accompanied by Erza. The others were happy to see them, while to be honest, Izetta was a little startled by the two mages' entrance. Juvia was especially happy to see Gray as she had hearts in her eyes. 

"Oh, morning you two." Lucy greets the two mages who joined them.

Erza looks at the group. "Good morning, everyone." She then turns to Izetta with smile as sees her new guild mark.

As for Juvia, she leaps onto the ice wizard closely, thus startled him in the process. "Gary my darling! You finally made it, my beloved!"

Gray was starting to get even more freaked out. "Cut it out Juvia! You're freaking me out!"

Watching the ice mage and the water mage like this started to cause the the witch to look on in slight confusion. As for the others, they pretty much sighed at this. "She's at it again." The others could agree with the white feline as the scene was unfolding.

That aside, Erza clears her throat as she picks up where Gray had left off. "Anyway...tell us Izetta how do you feel, not that you're part of her family?"

That question from the older redhead was actually something the other one wanted to know herself. After all, she just recently joined them, so wasn't much she could say, yet. "To be honest...I'm not exactly sure. Today is kind of my first day."

The other girl could understand what she meant. Izetta was from a different world after all. Erza had to remember that part. "I understand. Sorry to ask so soon, I guess."

Izetta shakes her head no to the armored mage's words. "It's alright...I kind of forgot that I wasn't in my world as well." She giggles at causes the other redhead to smile.

Speaking of the topic, Wendy actually wanted to know something. "Izetta?" Wendy grabs her attention. "If it's not too much to ask, but what is your world like?"

That was a question the other wizards would like to know as well. Granted, she told them that she lived in Eylstadt and about the war that happened nearly half a year ago, but she hadn't really told them what things were like before or after it. Luckily for them, Izetta didn't mind telling them. "Well, I can't really explain too much about my world, but I can tell you a lot about Eylstadt."

"That's the name of your country back in your world, am I correct?" Carla said, having to remember what the redhead had said before.

Said girl nods her head in agreement. "Yes you are." She smiles as she gets ready to explain. "My home country, Eylstadt is a nice place filled with some of the nicest of people. It's got a nice flower shop and has some of the greatest places to eat."

Already, Erza was liking the sound of the small country already do to the fact that the young witch brought the food there. "Is that so?" The others could tell by said girl's expression on her face that she wanted to learn more about the food. Either way, they couldn't help, but agree.

"Yes. My home country might have been small, but it was still very beautiful. In fact, I guess you can say when I came into town yesterday, it kind of reminded me of it." Hearing that from the young witch caused the others to smile.

Knowing the fact that their new guild mate was reminded of her hometown after looking at Magnolia town was kind of heart warming to them. _"From what she's telling us, this country of hers sounds really pleasant to live."_ Gray tries to imagine what the witch's home country would be like.

However, that moment came to past as a certain fire wizard kicked up opened the door to the guild with force which startled the group, mostly the young witch herself. "WE'RE HERE!" Natsu enters with his blue companion Happy, who was smiling.

"Hey everyone!" The blue cat shares Natsu's enthusiasm.

Some of the members of the group weren't pleased by Natsu and Happy's grand entrance. "What is freakin wrong with you Two?!" The blonde looked surprised and annoyed at the pink haired male.

Said fire mage and cat were confused by here words. "What the heck did I do?!"

Gray was certainly obliged to answer the other male wizard's question. "You startled her, you Flaming Idiot!"

Natsu didn't take too kindly to that comment from the ice mage. "Shut up! I didn't know Ice Bucket! Get off my ass!"

"You want to go Hot Head!" Gray spat back as he and the fire mage butheads.

"Bring it on you Popsicle!"

And with that, the two were about to be at each other's throats. That is, until Erza grabbed them both by the top of their heads. Telling from the intimidating look she was giving the two them, she wasn't too happy. In fact, was rather annoyed. "That's enough!...Both of you! You're scaring Izetta!" Said girl on the other hand, was a little more scared of what Erza is doing than Natsu and Gray's short lived quarrel. "Do I make myself clear."

The two males shake their heads frantically with fear. "Yes ma'am!"

After hearing that, she gladly let's them go and cooled down for a bit. "That's good to hear." Just like that, the two boys sighed in relief knowing that little scene was over.

Izetta still had chills after seeing that. _"I knew she was strong...but I didn't expect her to be that scary."_

Now with that part being over, time to get back to get back the conversation. "So what's going on?" Happy decided to ask.

Wendy luckily had the answer to that. "We were talking about Izetta's homeland back in her world."

Now that was actually something that peeked the pink haired mage and blue feline's interest. "Her Homeland?" Natsu looks back to the witch.

Lucy decides to explain to the two them. "Yeah. Izetta was telling us about her home country of Eylstadt."

Hearing that jogged something in both of The mage and cat's memories. "Oh yeah. I forgot that you're from a different world."

Gray became annoyed by the flame mage's words. "How do you forget something like that?! It's a big detail she told us about you moron!"

Natsu didn't take the ice mage's words too kindly. "Back off! You jerk!" The other boy wizard counters back as he and Gray were back to butting heads.

However, Erza glares angrily back at the two of them once again. "I thought I told you two to knock it off!" With that, the two nervously grin ear to ear as they didn't want to get on the armor mage's bad side, again.

"We were just joking around….Right, buddy." Natsu lied as the both of them smile nervously.

"Yeah, no problems here!" Gray lies as well.

As a response, Erza sighs at the two of them. "That's good." Again, the sight of the armored girl's anger was scaring the crap out of the other redhead.

Getting back on topic, Happy have managed to notice the younger redhead's shoulder. "Hey, you got your guild mark."

As the cat had pointed that out, Natsu looks back at the girl and notices the mark the feline had mentioned. Needless to say, he was a bit impressed. "Hey, you're right." Upon further inspection he also had managed to notice how her guild looked. He kind liked how it looked."Woah...What's with the colors? That's pretty cool!"

"Mira had a new feature she wanted to use for the guild brander. So she decided to use it on Izetta." Lucy explained as she and others, except for Happy, knew from earlier.

Natsu liked the idea of that. However, asking for that would have to come maybe later as he looked back to the witch with a grin. "So I take it that means you're part of our guild now?"

Said girl was actually pretty happy to answer him about that. "Yes, I am."

As a response, Natsu smiles back at her. "Well, then welcome to Fairy Tail. Right, Happy?!"

Said blue cat appears in front of said male wizard. "Aye Sir!"

"Thank you so much." Izetta thanks the two of them. In fact, she wanted to say more. "It's a bit of an honor hearing that from you. I wouldn't know what to do, if you or the others hadn't found me. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to join you guys. I'm witch and...you're wizards." She brought up some valid points. Especially, the part about her being a witch who joined a bunch of wizards.

However, they had their own thoughts about that. "That might be true, but like the master had told you. You have the potential to be one of us."

Others can agree with what the other redhead had said. "Erza's right." Lucy spoke. "Just because, you're a witch and not a wizard doesn't mean you can't be part of our guild."

Gray was the next one to say something. "Yeah. In fact, you the first witch we ever to be part of our guild. And I can honestly say, if there was more like you, we would have let them join the guild as well." The others would definitely agree to that. If witches were just as nice as Izetta, they would have many more witches join the guild. And once again, hearing all this from them was really comforting her.

"Like we said…" She turns to Natsu. "We're Fairy Tail after all. And now that you've joined us, that means we're family. No matter who you are."

With that, Izetta was super glad she joined the guild. Even if she heard something like this before she joined. It was still nice to hear all that. "Thank you...Thank you all." And again, the others smile back at her. Because what they said was true, even yesterday.

However, after all this talk about joining the guild, something rang in the flame mage's mind as he just remembered something from earlier today. "Oh hey! I just remembered!" Natsu turns his head to the blonde. "Lucy, we gotta get going."

After he said that, said blonde looks back at him and stands up from her chair. "Yeah, I'm coming." She had remembered what Natsu and Happy were supposed to do that day.

Izetta was actually confused by what they were talking about. "Where are you two going?"

Gray probably had the answer to that. "If I had to guess, they're going on another mission, again."

Hearing that actually caused the younger redhead to become a bit curious. "A mission?"

"That sounds about right." Wendy tries to explain. "You see in a guild, wizards like us go on missions to help other people and make money in the process. Usually you would be in a team of two or more depending on the mission you chose. In fact, some of us tend to make money to pay rent."

Hearing that information from the blue haired girl sounded pretty simple enough. Go on missions to aide other people and earn some dough in the process. Even the fact that she can make rent. She actually learned about that from yesterday after the girls introduced her to the inn and told her about rent."That sounds, pretty nice." Knowing this she had came up with an idea. "In that case, I suppose I'll go on one myself."

Hearing that from her caused the others to act a bit surprised. She just officially joined them, yet she wanted to go on a mission so soon. "Are you sure? You just started being with us today." Erza decides to ask.

She nods her head yes as a response. "That's true, but I can't just sit around all day. I might as well do what I can." She looks down at her hand. though she was a little nervous, she still wanted to go through with it. "Aside from that, I'm might be a little rusty with my magic. Maybe on the mission I can try to work on it."

Upon hearing that, the group smile back at her confidence. For they had understood what the witch was saying. "Very well. If you think you can handle a mission so soon, then there's no need to stop you."

With those words from the other redhead, Izetta had gained more confidence. "Thank you." She thanks her. _"Ok….Time to begin a New Start."_

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Again, special thanks and shout out to animedeviluvzyuri for helping me with this.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


End file.
